Dodging Enishi
by antilogicgirl
Summary: Enishi is the second most arrogant person in the entire school, and he's taken a liking to Kaoru. Her friends aren't happy, and neither is she. Harassment, revenge, stalking, it's all here.
1. Hallway Harassment

**A/N**: Ok, here's my very first Kenshin fic. It isn't finished, so don't worry. If you like it, there will be more. Also, if you go and tell me that the plot isn't plausible, I'll find a way to call you up and laugh at you. This is based on actual events. I guess you could say it's a type of therapy. Anyway, I'll issue a slight OOC warning, mostly for Sano. I give him a little more brains in this fic than he seems to have in the manga and the anime. This is an obvious AU, modern day, high-school thing. We've got some content warning for this chapter: sexual harassment is present, so don't say I didn't warn you.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Kenshin or any of the characters therein. The plot of this fic is based upon actual events, and I DO own that.

* * *

**Dodging Enishi**

**Chapter 1**: Hallway Harassment

* * *

She couldn't explain why she did it. It simply hadn't occurred to her that anything bad would have happened.

One afternoon in the music hall, Kamiya Kaoru had just finished the at times physically demanding task of setting up her music stand, stool and instrument for practice. There were close to seventy people in the concert competition wind ensemble that her high school was famous for. At the beginning of the season, she'd taken up the daunting task of changing instruments, simply so that she wouldn't have to sit next to Takani Megumi. For six years, she'd played the clarinet, having a rather ridiculous rivalry with Megumi. Now, the monstrous contra-bass clarinet she set in its stand was her sole concern.

Nearly five feet tall, the unwieldy instrument had a low and brooding tone, which appealed to her current state of mind: angst. When she looked to the stand where she'd place her folder of sheet music, she found it missing. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the culprit. As she did so, she barely saw a tall boy exiting the hall, holding her music folder. This just happened to be the second most arrogant individual in the entire school, first-chair of the trombone section, Yukishiro Enishi.

Scrubbing her fingers through her unkempt black hair, she growled a curse. Still muttering to herself, she wove in and out of the chairs in the setup, to the door. The director, Hiko-sensei, lifted an eyebrow questioningly at her. Smiling sweetly, she said, "I'll be right back, sensei. I just have to take care of something."

As she entered the now-darkened hallway, she saw the boy with oddly purplish hair disappear around the corner. Rolling her eyes, she ran after him. _I don't have time for this…_When she turned the corner, she nearly plowed over Enishi. His smile, as he looked down on her, was to say the least, disconcerting. "Well, Kaoru-chan," He didn't continue, because she cut him off.

"Give it back, Yukishiro."

"Oh, now, Kaoru-chan, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Enishi?"

Trying her best not to snarl at the idiotically arrogant boy before her, she said, "At least a hundred." She reached for the folder, and he quickly jerked it out of Kaoru's reach, dark eyes glittering as he positioned it over his shoulder. He was truly frustrating.

"I have an idea, Kaoru-chan…why don't you go out with me on Saturday?" This wasn't the first time he'd cornered her and tried to get her to go out with him. He'd done this in the cafeteria, on the street, and even at the mall. She was starting to get the feeling that he had been stalking her. That is, until she starting hanging around with Sano. He was enough to deter most people from even talking to her if she didn't want them to. And, to say the truth, she really didn't want to talk to Enishi any more than was necessary.

Her voice came out in a mocking tone, "I have a better idea, yaro. Why don't you give me back my folder so that we can start practice, and you leave me alone?" She jumped for the folder. Not only did he not let her have it back, but he also snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, both of them falling back against the wall. She squirmed, trying to get away and reach her precious music at the same time. All the while, Enishi's lips curved in a smile that promised he wasn't going to let her go. Kaoru's fingers closed on the leather of the folder, and she made a small noise of triumph as she yanked it from his grip.

Her celebration was short-lived, however, because now Enishi's other hand was free, and he used it to his advantage. An indignant squawk echoed in the hallway as he put his hand up the back of her skirt. At the unwanted contact, Kaoru's eyes widenened, and then narrowed to thin slits. Suddenly, white-hot anger was boiling up from somewhere in her head, and she pushed away from him. "Yukishiro, I _know_ you didn't just do that." Voice low, she was poised on the balls of her feet, ready to do one of two things. If he tried anything else, she'd do exactly what she wanted to do, which was deliver a swift kick to his groin and then another to his face once he was on the floor. On the other hand, if he didn't do anything else, she'd just run as fast as she could back to the music hall.

_Just my luck to get sexually harassed, and with no witnesses!_ As he took a step toward her, Kaoru readied herself. He was looking at her in a way that made her mouth go dry. No one had ever looked at her like that. No one. It was the kind of face you saw in movies when some psycho was about to…_oh, hell! He better not be doing what I think he's doing! _

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Just as Enishi was about to reach for her again, her best friend rounded the corner, perhaps having been alerted to her predicament by her un-ladylike cry a moment earlier. "Kaoru-dono? There you are!" The short red-haired boy said, smiling when he saw her. "Hiko-sensei wants you back in the hall. He says you still haven't tuned 'that behemoth.'"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru latched herself onto her friend's arm, and cast one last glance at Enishi. Cold hatred smoldered in her eyes toward a still smirking Enishi as she turned the corner. "Thanks, Kenshin. I owe you."

"Oro?" His usual oddly confused reply was reassuring. There were few people she actually felt safe around, and he was one of them, even if he was completely clueless most of the time. At the moment, though, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was away from the hentai, Enishi. Kaoru surreptitiously smoothed her uniform skirt. Why were those things so short, anyway?

"I'll tell you later. Can you and Sano come over to my place after practice?" She was still a little rattled, and it must have come through in the way she was speaking, because Kenshin agreed immediately. Though they'd been friends for a very long time, he still felt odd coming over to her house without her parents' express permission. It was just one of those little things that made him Kenshin. So, her mother had issued a standing invitation to him when they were ten, just so that he wouldn't blush and stammer when Kaoru dragged him in the door of their house.

"Hai. I'll talk to him. But I'll warn you, Kaoru-dono, Sano may have to bring his little brother with him." Kaoru usually didn't want Yahiko around her. The cocky young trumpeter was constantly saying that she looked like a pig with her slightly upturned nose. But, just then, he could call her a demon pig from hell and she wouldn't care.

"Right now, I couldn't care if you brought Aoshi with you." Kenshin's eyes widened as they entered the music hall. Shinomori Aoshi was not exactly their favorite person in the world. If Enishi was the second most arrogant person in school, he was number one, hands down. The year before, he'd transferred in from another school and performed a hostile takeover of the delicate student power structure of New Edo High School. He and his group of cronies were masters of the brand of psychological torture that high school bullies employed; the kind that made them not even need to lift a finger, yet still have freshmen shaking in fear.

So, Kenshin nodded with some hesitation and not a little concern, as he went to the back of the room to the percussion section to talk to Sano before taking his place as first-chair of the tenor saxophone section. A few minutes later, a calm and collected Yukishiro Enishi strolled into the room, adjusting the sunglasses he now had placed on top of his head, holding his long bangs out of his eyes. He smirked as he sat, glancing over at Kaoru, a look in his eyes that said he wasn't finished with her by far. Kaoru tuned 'the behemoth,' all the while glaring daggers across the room at Enishi.

After the initial group tuning, practice went by smoothly and quickly. Soon after, Kaoru found herself walking home, the enormous case for her instrument slung over her back, Sanosuke and Kenshin walking on either side of her, with Sano's half-brother Yahiko trailing behind, muttering curses about having to go to "that ugly piggy-girl's house."

Once they all settled onto the couch, chairs, and floor in the living room, with Sano munching on pilfered chips, Kenshin said, "What's going on, Kaoru-dono? You said you'd explain."

"Yeah. You looked like someone killed your cat." Sano shook the bag, peering inside. His eyes narrowed. "You looked like you were plotting vengeance all through practice."

"One thing, before I tell you. You shut up, and I talk. No interruptions, Sano." He had a habit of asking questions at inopportune times while she was trying to talk, and she hated that about him. Once she had him agree to that, she told them exactly what happened.

Sano's face had turned into a thunderhead. He was nothing if not overly protective of anyone that he cared about, or who cared in the least for him. "That…that _bastard!_ Taking advantage of someone like that…wait until I get my hands on his stupid neck." He cracked his knuckles, smiling vindictively. Oddly, Kenshin had been silent. He seemed to be thinking. Then, he spoke.

"No, Sano. Let _me_ handle it." Both Kaoru and Sano leaned away from the red-head who was seated on the floor. There had been very few times in all the years they'd known each other that his voice took on that tone, but Kaoru knew it well. The three times she'd heard it were when someone had threatened her. He was her best friend, and had been since they were three and four years old, and he was extremely protective. His protectiveness was not as openly aggressive as Sano's, but Sano was mostly all bark, no bite.

Yahiko piped up from the recliner, where he was looking at a magazine, "What are _you_ gonna do, shorty?" He smiled evilly, regardless of Kenshin's death-glare. He was only fourteen, and a freshman, but he knew full well that he was taller than the copper-haired senior, and hadn't let him forget it yet. However, they all knew exactly what Kenshin was going to do. He was not only in the wind ensemble, but he shared the captainship of the Kendo club with Shinomori Aoshi. Enishi was in the club, as well. More than likely, Enishi would be Kenshin's "demonstration" partner in their next practice session.

Kenshin's tone still dangerous, he said, "Nothing that concerns you, kid." When he was in this sort of mood, you simply didn't mess with him, or you'd find yourself in what Sano liked to call "a world of hurt." Yahiko's bravado faded, and he looked to his half-brother, who merely shrugged and shook his bag of chips again. Now rather stiff, Kenshin stood. "I have to go." Turning to Kaoru, he gave her a short bow. Oddly, when he was like this, he'd badmouth everyone, except her. To her, he was stiffly formal. "Kaoru-dono," After that abbreviated exit, Sano whistled lowly.

Yahiko shivered. "I don't envy Enishi. He's gonna take a beating tomorrow at practice." After his initial shock, he smiled widely. "Want me to get it on tape for you, Kaoru-chan?"

"Aww. That's the first nice thing you've ever said to me, Yahiko-kun!" Kaoru squealed in mock delight. She leaned back on the couch. "As much as I'd like that, I'm sure Kenshin wouldn't appreciate it. But be my guest and laugh your head off at him getting the stuffing beat out of him, ok?" The freshman nodded. He'd oblige happily.

Just then, Kaoru's mother came into the living room, wearing an apron and wiping her hands. "Ah. Would your friends like to stay for dinner, Kaoru?"

Yahiko and Sanosuke both said loudly, "Yes!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"You two are moochers."

Sano smiled a cat-like grin. "And proud of it, babe." That earned him a smack on the side of his spiky-haired head.

* * *

Yahiko's nose wrinkled. There was an odd smell in the locker room. It was like gym socks mixed with whiskey. He walked around the nearest bank of lockers to see Enishi doing exactly what he'd always suspected him of. He was taking a long swig of something in a flask. He silently sighed and kept walking, moving to his own locker in the next row. As he changed into his Kendo uniform, he thought about what Kaoru-chan had said the day before, and consequently, the look on Kenshin's face when he said he would handle Enishi.

He withdrew his shinai from his locker, then proceeded to the dojo. Yahiko found that Kenshin was meditating at the front of the room, and decided not to disturb him. He seemed like he could use the calm. After placing his shinai on the rack to the left side of the room, he bowed to the front of the room and then stepped up onto the mat. Kenshin had told him he needed to work on his flexibility, and had given him some yoga exercises to do before every practice. To his surprise, Yahiko found that they were working.

Just as he was settling into his first cobra pose, he heard Enishi come in. Keeping his breathing steady, he ignored him, even as the guy made derisive comments directed toward him. _Focus, Yahiko. Don't let him get to you. Kenshin will take care of him soon enough, anyway._ Closing his eyes to gain better focus, he moved through his poses, then settled into lotus position for a little bit of meditation before he strapped his padding on for practice. He'd done a good job of ignoring Enishi, but during his meditation, he felt another presence enter the room, and it felt like there was a rather cold draft.

_That,_ he mused to himself,_ would be Aoshi. _Once again, he cleared his thoughts. It wouldn't do to get himself worked up over how arrogant the guy was. Even though he had little to no respect for the guy's personality, his respect for the co-captain's skill bordered on fear. He wasn't about to provoke him. It was probably Aoshi's presence that shut Enishi up, and for that, Yahiko was grateful. Ten minutes later, the rest of the club (all fifteen of them) were seated around him, and he opened his eyes, looking directly at Kenshin.

There was a tightness at the corners of Kenshin's oddly violet eyes that Yahiko had not seen in a long time. He was steeling himself for something. The freshman rose and moved to retrieve his padding. "Yahiko," Kenshin's voice came drifting over to him. He turned back to the front of the room and then walked over to the other. He seated himself in front of Kenshin, bowing. Kenshin returned the gesture, then said quietly, "You won't need the padding today. You'll be practicing a new form that I'm going to demonstrate. Everyone will." The violet eyes darted over to where Yahiko knew Enishi was sitting.

"Hai." Bowing again, he rose and moved back to his position in the center of the floor.

Kenshin cleared his throat. Yahiko could tell he was forcing himself to sound normal. "Ok. Now, today, I'm going to show you something a little more advanced. Please seat yourselves in the usual observation positions." The rest complied, and Kenshin stood. "Yukishiro-san, please assist me." The purple-haired boy stood lazily. He retrieved two shinai from the rack, and handed one, smirking, to his captain.

Both of them bowed, though Kenshin's seemed, to Yahiko, to be more respectful. As Kenshin moved forward, it was obvious that he was not going to go slowly for the first demonstration as he usually did. With a grace that was as frightening as it was beautiful, he pushed Enishi back a couple of steps after their shinai met with a crack, and as the other began to recover and push back, he suddenly sidestepped him. Enishi's momentum was used to Kenshin's advantage, and the red haired captain's knee came into contact with the back of Enishi's knee, and he fell. One downward swipe caught the collar of the junior's protective helmet.

It looked simple enough. Yahiko found out differently at a later time, when he was practicing it, though. When Enishi got up off of the floor, he was growling something from behind his helmet. "What was that, Yukishiro-san?" Aoshi's frigid glare fixed on the younger boy. That look made it clear that he would tolerate no disrespect in "his" dojo.

"Nothing, Aoshi-senpai." Enishi resumed his ready stance for another demonstration, and Kenshin bested him again, in spite of Enishi's attempt to perform the steps of the form on him. Yahiko silently laughed in his own head. Kaoru-chan would have liked seeing Enishi getting his butt kicked. Then, during the final demonstration, Enishi did something unexpected. He pushed very hard against Kenshin, and used his foot to trip him. Instead of falling back, however, the captain used his other foot to push himself forward onto Enishi, knocking him effectively backward and producing an indignant grunt.

Kenshin's face gave a small twitch. "That's enough, Yukishiro-san." He turned to the rest of the club. "Please, forgive me. The rest of the meeting is dismissed." At Aoshi's questioning look, Kenshin held up a hand, stalling him. As the rest of them moved to leave, Kenshin took hold of Enishi's arm. When Enishi removed his helmet to glare at him, he said, "Sit down." Unlike earlier, the tone of his voice held none of his normal gentle and upbeat manner. Yahiko watched secretly from the door to the locker room as Enishi sat before Aoshi and Kenshin.

Without waiting for Enishi to ask what it was about, Kenshin said, "Turn in your uniform and your shinai, Yukishiro."

"Senpai, what the he—"

"Shut your mouth, Yukishiro." Aoshi's eyes flashed an ice-cold warning at the younger boy. Then, he turned to his co-captain. "What is your reason, Himura?"

"Smell his breath, Shinomori-san. He's been drinking." At Aoshi's raised brow, Kenshin said, "Under no circumstances is consumption of alcohol allowed on school grounds. You know that, Enishi. Get dressed, and then we're going to the administration office.

"But I'll be suspended!" Enishi's voice rose as he shouted indignantly at Kenshin.

The elder boy looked blankly over at him. "You should have thought about that before you brought liquor into school. Now go get dressed." When Enishi pushed himself to his feet, he made as if to go to the locker room, then rushed at Kenshin. Faster than Yahiko was able to see, Aoshi had risen and delivered a mean right hook to Enishi's jaw, causing him to tumble to the floor.

Aoshi's voice grated out, "Never mind about changing. We're going now." As Enishi stood, Aoshi took hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back, hustling him out the side door. He might be arrogant, and he might be a bully, but there were certain things that Aoshi couldn't stand. Disrespect to one's betters, especially in a formal dojo setting, appeared to be one of those things.

Yahiko came out from his hiding place. "Kenshin?"

"Go get dressed, Yahiko." His quiet voice was gentle once again, and Yahiko breathed a sigh of relief. He did as he was instructed, and then re-entered the dojo, to find Kenshin still sitting where he had been. The captain looked up at him, smiling.

"You sure you're ok, Kenshin?"

"I'm fine. Really. Now, we get to go and tell Kaoru-dono the good news." Something like grim satisfaction crossed over the Himura's face before it was quickly dismissed, replaced by his usual placid calm.

Shouldering his bag, he waited for Kenshin to slip on his sandals and then they started walking to Kaoru's house. On the way, Yahiko tried to ask him about why he'd been so angry, but he didn't get a straight answer out of him. _Not like I expected one out of him. He's better than Sano-niisan at avoiding a question he doesn't want to answer._

* * *

Kaoru ran to the door, leaving Sanosuke sitting on the couch. He'd come over to tell her about how he'd confronted Enishi in the hallway at school. Apparently, he'd grabbed him around the neck and lifted him, pushing him up the wall. That had left Kaoru blinking in surprise. He'd said something to the effect of "If you ever touch her again, you're a dead man." Her head was still reeling from his account of the confrontation when she opened the door to find Kenshin and Yahiko.

"Kaoru-dono, can we come in?" Kenshin seemed much more calm now, for which she was glad. She ushered them in, and they left their bags and shoes at the door. Once they'd sat down, she asked if they needed anything do drink. Kenshin said he'd like a glass of water, and Yahiko said the same. Sano asked for a soda.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Do you want fries with that, Sagara?"

Cocking his head to one side, he said lazily, "If you've got some handy…" She grabbed a pillow off of a nearby chair and chucked it at his head before growling a curse and leaving the room. A few minutes later, she came back with a tray that held four glasses, a pitcher of water, and a can of soda. Kenshin stood to help her.

"Kaoru-dono, I suppose you're wondering why we're here."

She sighed. "Just spit it out, Kenshin. Did you kick Enishi's butt or didn't you?"

Yahiko spoke before Kenshin could. "Yeah, he 'demonstrated' on him real good. But then he got him suspended, too!" When Kaoru's eyes widened and flickered toward Kenshin, he simply shrugged, and allowed Yahiko to tell the story in order. "I saw him take a swig from the flask he keeps in his locker, if evidence is needed, too. So, what do you think?"

Tapping her finger against her lips, she thought for a minute. "Well, I don't like the thought of feeling grateful to Aoshi, but I'm glad I won't have to deal with Enishi for a little while. How long do you think they'll suspend him for?"

"Alcohol infractions are a week, Kaoru-chan," Sano said, scratching his head. He'd been in and out of the administration office often enough to know the penalties for everything from gum-chewing to serious fighting (both of which he'd been in trouble for), so they trusted his judgement. Kenshin nodded, as well.

Yahiko shook his head. "I really didn't think that Aoshi would punch him out like that…" Shock apparent on his face, the boy sighed and took a sip of his water. Then, he said, "One good thing, though. I don't think he'll be flapping his jaw quite so much now. I think Aoshi might have broken it."

Snorting laughter, Sanosuke slapped his half-brother on the back. "Ah, you're turning into a true wise-ass, kid." Then he straightened, putting a hand over his heart and said in mock seriousness, "It makes me proud." They all groaned. Sano made no secret of the fact that he took pride in "corrupting the minds of the young and impressionable," as he liked to say.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we go for pizza?" Kaoru was much more cheerful, now that Enishi was not going to be at school for a week.

Kenshin looked doubtful. Then, after a moment, he said, "I'll have to change first. Can I use your bathroom?" She nodded enthusiastically. Once he'd gone, she sighed. After having been friends with him for more than ten years, she'd given up on trying not to have him be so polite and formal. She simply got used to it, just as she'd had to get used to Sano's brash manners.

Sano looked over at her, his usual grin smoothed neatly over his face, and she said, "What are you so smug about, baka?"

He grinned wider and in the most falsely innocent voice she'd ever heard come out of his mouth, he said, "Nothing." Her eyes narrowed at him, and Kaoru launched herself across the couch at him, pillow in hand, ready to smother him or beat him to death with it, whichever came first. "Oi! Get off me, you crazy woman! Ow…ah! Itai! Hey, Yahiko, get this chick off me, will ya?" Sano's arms were covering his face in a protective manner, since Kaoru had given up the pillow, and was simply using her small hands to punch and slap him.

"Sorry, bro. You're on your own. She's scary like that, neh?" If Kaoru had looked over at him, rather than concentrating on abusing Sano, she'd have seen him all but doubled over in a fit of silent giggles.

* * *

From the bathroom, Kenshin could hear Kaoru beating up on Sano, and he smiled softly. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he thought of what Enishi had done to Kaoru, and it brought back the feeling he'd had when she first told him. Come to think of it, he'd felt something akin to this when he'd found them in the hall together. To say the least, it was not a pleasant feeling. His stomach felt like a pot of boiling water had materialized inside it instantly, and the feeling only spread from there.

She'd looked like a frightened rabbit, ready to bolt. Except, it was Kaoru, and if he knew her at all (which he did), she was ready to beat the stuffing out of him, too. Having known her for fourteen years, he'd been on the receiving end of her verbal and physical beatings more than once. He wasn't the only one who knew martial arts in their little group of friends.

Sighing, he looked at his face in the mirror. The scar on his face never seemed to fade, no matter what the doctors suggested. "Oh, well, Kenshin. Looks like you'll just have to live with it, neh?" It shot a small pain though him every time he looked at himself and saw the cross-shaped area of pinkish skin. That scar was an ever-present reminder of the day, long ago, when his mother died. A muscle near the corner of his eye twitched. He had to calm himself…

After taking a few deep breaths, he swallowed his discomfort and folded his Kendo uniform. Then he buckled his belt and took up his bag on his way out of the bathroom. When he re-entered the living room, he found a Sano-Kaoru pretzel on the couch, and Yahiko not breathing in the recliner. The boy was laughing so hard, he had ceased to take in any oxygen. With a covert rolling of his eyes, Kenshin walked over to the boy and gently tapped him on the shoulder. That didn't seem to get his attention. Neither did him calling the boy's name. Finally, he picked up a magazine from the coffee table and rolled it up. One swift smack on the head had him sputtering for breath, but at least he was breathing, and returning to his normal color.

Next, Kenshin turned to the human pretzel on the couch. "You two look rather silly like that." Kaoru had Sano in a tight head-lock, but he had her leg stretched at an odd angle, and was trying to use his foot to push her head and pry her off of him. Both of them started at Kenshin's comment, and disentangled themselves quickly.

Kaoru, blushing madly at having been caught in such an un-ladylike position said, "Ok. Now that everyone's ready, we can go!" Kenshin watched her run to the door, and sighed. There were times that it seemed like only her body grew up at all. Shaking his head, he started to follow, but felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Sano.

"Oro?"

Sano's usual smirk was not there, replaced by something that actually looked half serious for once. "How long have you known her?" It was an odd question, to be sure, and Kenshin didn't know if there wasn't something hidden there.

"Fourteen years, Sano." The taller boy nodded, the overly gelled spikes in his hair wobbling slightly. What was this about?

"Hm." It wasn't like him to be mysterious. That just wasn't Sano. But then again, it didn't last long. "So, in fourteen years, or rather, in the past four, why haven't you asked her out?" The smirk slid back into place on Sanosuke's face as he watched Kenshin stand there staring at him, blinking and completely dumbfounded. Why would he even ask that kind of question? He cared for her, certainly, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to possibly ruin their friendship because he might want something more. What if it didn't work out? He didn't want to end up being hated by his best friend.

"I…I—"

Sano interrupted him, "Never mind answering me. Answer yourself." Once again speechless, Kenshin found himself being dragged out of the Kamiya house, followed by Sano's half-brother. _Answer yourself…_What the devil did that mean?

As they walked the six blocks to the pizza parlor, the rest of them talked and laughed, but Kenshin remained silent, thinking over what Sano had said. He had known her for so long, and they had shared so much…but was this really the time to try to become closer? The thought, frankly, scared the wits out of him. She was his best friend in the world, and he didn't want to lose her. For fourteen years, he'd watched over her, kept her safe. There was no way that he could bring himself to ask her on a date! There was too much chance of her getting hurt. Then, a little voice started speaking, unbidden, in the back of his mind.

_But you wouldn't hurt her, Kenshin. That's the last thing you'd do._

Was he going crazy? Hearing voices? No, that couldn't be it. It was most likely just an irrational part of his mind trying to convince him to do something he knew he shouldn't. Yep. That had to be it. He shoved the thoughts of the voice and what Sano had said out of his mind, and then just continued to walk with the others, not really thinking about anything at all, and watching them as they laughed and joked.

* * *

Kenshin was being very quiet. Sano thought about this as they sat in a booth in Mario's, their favorite place to get pizza. Sipping on his soda, he regarded Kenshin with curiosity. After having been around these people for only six months, he had long since picked up on the almost painful attraction that Kenshin and Kaoru shared, and completely ignored. At least, he'd thought both of them had ignored it. He knew for a fact that the girl was as clueless to her own feelings as Yahiko was about everything that didn't involve music or Kendo. But Kenshin? Oh, he was starting to realize that the red-head's ignorance was an act.

Really, his face when he'd questioned him was rather comical. It was as if someone had hit him with a sack full of bricks. It was hard for him to believe that after knowing Kaoru for as long as he had, Kenshin could ignore what even Sano could see. In fact, everyone else seemed to see it, too, with the exception of Kaoru. That was most likely why no one of the male sex had bothered to come within fifty feet of her with the intention of asking her out. Until Enishi.

The bastard was persistent, he'd give him that much. But he picked the wrong girl. Not only did she have Kenshin and himself to watch out for her, Kaoru was also a third-degree black-belt in Aikido, and not bad at her family's style of Kendo, either. So if Enishi was going to pursue her, he was going to end up either butting his head against the wall, or someone else was going to do it for him. That was pretty simple.

"Oi! Sano! Earth to Sano!" He snapped out of his reverie, realizing he'd been staring at absolutely nothing for the past five minutes. He looked up to see Kaoru waving her hand in front of his face. "Were you even listening?"

"Obviously not, Kaoru-chan. What was the topic of conversation?" As usual, he injected a bit of mocking into his tone, so when he saw a warning flash in her eyes, he decided to avert the coming crisis. "Gomen, gomen! I was off in dreamland. Geez. Now what were you guys talking about?"

"Piggy-chan was talking about going to the beach this weekend, you know, to celebrate." Yahiko smiled broadly as he ducked Kaoru's fist. "Ha! You missed me!" The ensuing ruckus caused the waiter to come over and ask for them to keep quiet. Sano smiled. For once, it had not been him that was causing trouble. Under the circumstances, he was pretty proud of himself that he wasn't the one to cause her to get into such a huff. He usually was.

Ignoring his brother and Kaoru, he glanced stealthily over at Kenshin. As he did at times when he was in deep thought, he was running his fingers along the horizontal part of his scar, and staring at the space between his face and his soda glass. He often ended up getting himself into trouble by doing that. Last week, he'd been walking down the hallway at school in such a distracted state that he'd walked headlong into an opening locker. That had him dazed for a few minutes…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok. I know the whole Kenshin in high school thing is a little old. But, this is something I need to get out of my system. Like I said. It's therapy. 


	2. Devious Honesty

**A/N:** Ok. After much requesting, and me being finished with various assignments, I actually sat down and wrote the second chapter. We introduce a few more characters in this chapter, as well as let out a few people's frustrations. So don't be surprised when there's enormous amounts of angst. Warnings? Slight warning on language, nothing worse than PG, but there's a high angst and tension warning. Beware of devious behavior on part of Yukishiro Tomoe. She's scary (at least in my fic. So I guess I should say she's a bit OOC).

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Kenshin. Not even Sano (pouts).

* * *

**Last time...**

"Piggy-chan was talking about going to the beach this weekend, you know, to celebrate." Yahiko smiled broadly as he ducked Kaoru's fist. "Ha! You missed me!" The ensuing ruckus caused the waiter to come over and ask for them to keep quiet. Sano smiled. For once, it had not been him that was causing trouble. Under the circumstances, he was pretty proud of himself that he wasn't the one to cause her to get into such a huff. He usually was.

Ignoring his brother and Kaoru, he glanced stealthily over at Kenshin. As he did at times when he was in deep thought, he was running his fingers along the horizontal part of his scar, and staring at the space between his face and his soda glass. He often ended up getting himself into trouble by doing that. Last week, he'd been walking down the hallway at school in such a distracted state that he'd walked headlong into an opening locker. That had him dazed for a few minutes…

* * *

**Dodging Enishi**

**Chapter 2:** Devious Honesty

* * *

The bruise on his cheek was throbbing. He cursed under his breath. His mother was looking at the note he'd brought home from the administration office, and the other one that said he was expelled from the Kendo Club. There were tears in her eyes. Enishi's eyes were trying to roll, but he knew better. If his father saw that, he'd get worse than he did from Aoshi. Mentally, he made a list of people who were going to get a dose of revenge. 

Himura Kenshin was at the very top of his list, followed closely by Sagara Sanosuke. Shinomori Aoshi was third, and then he might have to see about that pipsqueak, Myogin Yahiko. But he would have to be very careful about his revenge. He would watch, he would plan, and then, he would take action.

Then, there was Kamiya Kaoru. He bit his lip, almost to the point that it hurt. She drove him insane. What was wrong with him? Why did she keep rejecting him? At first, he had thought he wasn't being obvious enough. So, he had taken her folder, and used that to get her alone. Enishi couldn't get near her with all of those boys hanging around. Sagara was a complete ruffian, and his half-brother was little better. Himura—that self-righteous little prick—he acted as if Kaoru were his own personal property. There was this…aura around him that said "stay away from her."

Enishi was not one to like it when he was told no. He usually found ways around any such rejection. His ideas where Kaoru were concerned involved more aggressive ways of getting her attention, such as what he'd done in the hallway the day before. Part of him knew it wasn't right to do it, but the other part (much larger by far) had no objections whatsoever, and wished that Himura had not come around the corner before he'd had his chance to kiss her.

Much to his dismay, his reverie was interrupted when his sister, Tomoe, came in from her afternoon shift at the mall. Her voice cut through his thoughts, low and almost depressed. "Mother? Mother, what's wrong?" It took Enishi a long moment of staring at his mother to realize that she was sobbing silently. He scratched behind his head guiltily. This was the last thing he'd thought would happen. On his way home, he thought if anything, she would scream at him, maybe throw the toaster like the last time he'd been in trouble. But no, it was nothing like that. This was a million times worse, because now, he was in for a Tomoe lecture as soon as their parents were in bed.

In fact, his sister's dark eyes darted between him and the letters that were clutched in their mother's hands. When they fell on him, they were full of an anger that was strictly held in check. She never raised her voice at him. Never. But she could deliver a blistering lecture, flaying him alive with her words, without ever losing the calm and nearly depressed tone of voice she always used. Enishi sighed.

"I'll be going to my room now. I know the usual punishments." That he did. Going to bed early, without supper, and not being allowed telephone or television privileges, as well as not being allowed to go anywhere with his friends. Those were the 'usual punishments.' This, however, may end up being a bit more severe. He hadn't been suspended since the sixth grade, when he'd gotten into a fight with a boy who'd insulted his sister.

* * *

**The weekend…**

"Come on, Sano! We're going to be late!" Yahiko banged on his brother's door. How could he sleep so late? Yeah, it was Saturday, but they were going to the beach! The only thing that Yahiko was worried about was who was driving. Then again, there was also the number of people who were going, as well. It wasn't just going to be Kaoru, Sano, Kenshin, and himself like usual. Kaoru's friends were coming too. Tae, Tsubame, and Megumi were coming, as well as Misao. Too many girls for his taste.

Sure, he liked girls just fine, but he didn't want that much estrogen around him all at once. He was just glad that Tsubame and Tae weren't quite so bubbly and giggly as Kaoru and the others.

A few more bangs on the door, and then he just opened it. When he did, he found Sano dressed and ready, but sitting on the edge of his bed. "What is your problem, yaro? Get your butt out of here. Piggy-chan said ten o'clock. We have fifteen minutes to get to her house, and it takes twenty." At that, his half-brother stood, smiled wickedly, and grabbed the keys to his car. For some vague reason, Yahiko was scared. Then, he realized what Sano had been doing. "Onii-chan, you did that on purpose so you could drive fast, didn't you?"

"Oh, now, little one, why would you ever say a thing like that?" He ruffled Yahiko's hair, drawing a growling curse from the younger boy. "Come on, chibi."

Sano walked past him, and Yahiko planted a fist in the middle of his back. Sano looked behind him. "What are you doing? Trying to tickle me?" He rolled his eyes, and then went down the stairs, Yahiko following, and still cursing under his breath until they got downstairs and kissed their mother goodbye.

"You boys be good. No fighting, Sano. Yahiko, be nice to Kaoru, and try not to fight with anyone, either." Their mother instructed them in the proper way to behave around people each time they left the house to go anywhere other than school. Neither of them really listened anymore. They simply waited until she was finished, and said, "Yes, ma'am." She smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek, then opened the door for them.

* * *

Kenshin bit the inside of his cheek. He never really had felt comfortable in swimming clothes. His head tilted one way and the other as he looked at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of his closet door. Swimming trunks that were a gift for his last birthday hung low on his hips. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't seem to get them to ride any higher. For a moment, he thought about not swimming at all. Then, he thought it might be rude. Kenshin was nothing if not polite, so he left them on. They were maroon, which didn't look bad on him, but he was more worried about his scars. His jaw clenched. There were many of them. 

Averting his eyes, he grabbed a white t-shirt with the kanji for 'ocean' on the front, and threw it on. After putting his snorkeling gear, sun block, a few snacks, and a beach-towel the size of a small country into his bag, he took up his sunglasses and flip-flops and made his way out of the house, waving to his guardian Hiko-sensei on the way out. The stoic man merely nodded.

On the three-block walk over to Kaoru's house, he wondered for a bit about what Sano had said. He thought of what that feeling was, the one he had when he walked around the corner in the hallway to find her with Enishi. It was something hot and frightening, settled in his stomach, and it was there to stay. The feeling was like a mixture of protectiveness, jealousy, and anger so fierce that he felt like lashing out at Enishi. And that's exactly what he had done. He had abused his position as captain, and taken all of that anger out on Enishi. He had not made a conscious decision to do so, but that didn't really matter. He had to keep control of that portion of himself.

When he arrived at Kaoru's house, he found that Sano and Yahiko, as well as Kaoru's girlfriends, were already there. Another car, one he did not recognize, was in the drive, as well. His knock was answered immediately, and he found himself being yanked into the house. After being pulled so violently inside, he was shoved into the laundry-room. "What the—"

"Shut up, Kenshin." Kaoru's hand was covering his mouth now. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"Do what?" he asked once he had pried her fingers from his lips. They tasted like salt. Her hands were sweaty. Nervousness. Why was she so agitated?

"Tomoe. Yukishiro Tomoe is here. She wanted to talk to me about Enishi. Did you tell her?" In the half-light of the darkened laundry room, Kenshin saw the flush on her face. She was really upset.

"Kaoru-dono, please. I did nothing like that. I don't know how she found out. Maybe Enishi told her. Are you all right? Please, calm down." He sat her down on the stool next to the laundry table. "Now, tell me exactly what's happening." He stood patiently, waiting for her to recover her wits sufficiently.

"Just before Sano and the rest got here, Tomoe drove up, and asked to talk to me about Enishi. She said that he was not himself, and that if there was a problem between us, then I should talk to him about it." She looked as if she were going to explode. "She's acting like I'm dating her brother, Kenshin. How—no, _why_ would she think that? I told that little asshole in no uncertain terms that I would _not_ go out with him. He just doesn't seem to get it. And now, his creepy sister is here, and I can't get rid of her!" Kenshin's eyes widened. Kaoru's hands were tightening on the edge of the table, and there was a creaking sound. The wood was about to start splintering.

He patted her arm. "Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. I'll speak to Tomoe-san. Hopefully, when she is told that we are on our way out, she will see fit to speak to you another time." She smiled weakly and sagged where she sat. Then, he had a Kaoru necklace, as she had jumped onto him and began squeezing him around the neck. He laughed, hugging her back, not really noticing the way his face settled into the crook of her neck just so. After a moment, they separated, and she seemed much more collected. They came out of the laundry-room, and then went into the living room.

"Sano, you guys, can you help me load up the cars?" Kaoru asked, and they all stood. She took Kenshin's bag from him, smiling. When the rest had exited the house and were packing things and people into cars, Kenshin approached Tomoe.

"Tomoe-san, may I speak to you?" The young woman looked away from the window, and her eyes settled onto him. Dark. Her eyes could be described only in that way. It was the kind of darkness that pulled you in and held you under, drowning you. He blinked to straighten his head out. Where were those thoughts coming from? Clearing his throat a little, he said, "I understand your concern for your brother, but you must recognize that Kaoru-dono is not involved with him in any way. _He_ is pursuing _her_, rather aggressively."

Tomoe's dark eyes narrowed. "Are _you_ involved with her, Himura-san?"

He blinked again. "Ah, no. I am not. However, I have been her best friend since I was four years old. I feel a need to keep her from harm, whether it be physical or emotional." The solemn girl's eyes narrowed further. They were mere slits now, only thin lines of darkness.

"May I be frank with you, Himura-san?"

"Of course."

"I think that you are being possessive of something that is not yours, and that you have no right to be so. You either are involved with the girl, or you aren't. Enishi _does_ wish to be with her. If you do, then that's your business, but if you don't, then you should stay out of things that don't concern you." Her voice was so tranquil, it put Kenshin's usually implacable calm to shame, though the venom was still more than noticeable.

The angry little thing in the pit of his stomach was starting to rear its ugly head. His voice dropped an entire octave, and his eyes narrowed. "Tomoe-san, I do not think we have anything more to say to each other." He walked over to the door, and opened it, looking pointedly at her. "Good day to you." She rose from her seat, and walked to the door. Before she left the house, she stopped just in front of him, and looked at him the way one would a dog they were thinking of buying. He felt himself being weighed and measured.

"I think that our talk is _not_ finished, Kenshin." Her smile was small, polite, and deadly. "We will continue at another time." With that, she went out of the door, and walked to her car. He stood in the door, watching her. She was most definitely Enishi's sister. Everything about her was calm, delicate, and refined, but underneath all that, he sensed a fierceness that could not be denied. In a way, it was like looking at himself. As she pulled her car out of the drive, he let out a breath that he was unaware he'd been holding. She was a formidable woman.

Kaoru came running over. "Kenshin? Are you ok? You're as white as a sheet!"

He nodded. "She's…interesting, Kaoru-dono." He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually felt intimidated. But Yukishiro Tomoe had just achieved exactly that. She was very intimidating. In ways that neither Kenshin, Sano, or even Hiko-sensei could fathom. A slight shiver ran through him. Kaoru's concern only deepened at the odd look on his face. Then, he felt himself being pulled again. This time, it was toward the car. Kaoru shoved him into the passenger seat of Sano's car.

"I'm riding with the girls. You guys are gonna talk about sports and stuff. I get that all the time, so I'm going to talk girl-talk with Tae and Tsubame." Kenshin only nodded. When he had his seatbelt on, they started rolling.

"So, Kenshin, what's got you so spooked? Did Enishi's sister tear you a new one?" Sano's voice carried a joking tone, but he did seem concerned.

Considering his answer briefly, Kenshin said, "I suppose you could say that. She's of the opinion that I should keep my nose out of things that don't concern me." Sano whistled loudly, and Yahiko made an affronted noise.

"Who does that chick think she is, anyhow? Just because she's out of high-school and all…doesn't mean she can boss people around." Yahiko sat in the back of the convertible, munching on a granola bar. He had bits of the crunchy oatmeal on his chin, and if Kenshin had been in a better mood, he would have laughed at him. Instead, he tried to explain.

"I don't think that's it at all, Yahiko. You know how Sano calls some girls 'scary bitches'?" Yahiko nodded, but seemed surprised that Kenshin would use such a word. Profanity was not usually part of his vocabulary. "Well, if I were to call her anything, I think it would be that. She's scary. Calm, calculating, and very scary. And she's not finished 'talking' to me." Kenshin stared straight ahead. He did not relish the prospect of meeting with her again. But, if she was really Enishi's sister, she would find a way to talk to him.

* * *

"Is Kenshin ok, Kaoru?" Tae's voice was full of concern. 

"I'm not sure. He just talked to Tomoe, and he's not happy. She must have been rude or something. You know how proper he is." Kaoru wasn't so sure, even as she said that. There wasn't much that could really upset him, and he had been very distressed indeed. He seemed almost frightened of her. It reminded her of how she felt around Enishi. Kaoru blinked repeatedly. "No…it can't be." Her voice was so low, she didn't think anyone would hear her.

"What?" Misao and Megumi said at once. Tsubame merely looked askance at her, and Tae kept her eyes on the road.

"I was just thinking, and I know it's completely stupid, but what if Tomoe…" Kaoru couldn't finish. She didn't want to. The way that Tomoe looked at Kenshin on her way out of the door told her that her instincts had been right. She didn't _need_ to complete her sentence.

Megumi's brow furrowed in confusion, but Tsubame blinked, the realization hitting her. "That would be a problem, wouldn't it?" The younger girl frowned. "Kenshin is not interested, is he?" Kaoru seriously doubted it, considering the way his face looked when she passed by him. She said as much, and Tsubame, the overly-intelligent sophomore, said, "You might want to talk to him about this, Kaoru. I know he's your best friend, and that he probably isn't interested, but if he is, then it could be bad." That was something she had already considered as Tsubame was speaking. If Kenshin were interested in Tomoe, then it meant that there was a chance that Enishi would try to hang around.

That, she could _not_ allow. So, she would have to put her foot down. She was suddenly very glad she had packed a couple of shinai, just in case. It had been a while since she'd sparred with Kenshin. He always was leery about it, because he said he might hurt her. One thump on the head in the beginning of a sparring match was enough to convince him otherwise, though. Kaoru knew he never fought her with all of his skill, but that was alright. She was never going to be as good as he was, and besides, it was a completely different style. It would just take a little convincing to get him to fight with her at all today.

* * *

It took them an hour to get to the beach, and when they did, they spilled out of the cars, and lugged all of their stuff over to the shoreline. "High tide is right about here." Kenshin said, pointing at a faint line of heavier pebbles. "Set the umbrellas up a little further back." Sano drove the tall, oversized umbrellas into the sand, and put out all of the rest of the stuff, while the girls got out the sun block and other things they would need immediately. Yahiko was just walking among the surf, and Kenshin was watching him. 

"Oro?" Kenshin felt his shirt being yanked over his head, and heard a familiar mischievous giggle. He turned to see Kaoru, his shirt thrown over her shoulder, and a bottle of sun block in her hand. She was wearing a dark blue bikini, with a white gauzy wrap around her hips that fluttered in the wind. He blinked. _Eyes up, Kenshin, eyes up!_ There were times when that little voice at the back of his head was useful. He looked at Kaoru's face, then made a grab for his shirt.

"No, Kenshin. You need sunscreen." The bottle was shoved into his hands, and he squeezed a bit of it into his palm. When he started to apply it, she made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. "Kenshin, when is the last time you put this stuff on? You're really pale. You need _a lot._ Here." She took the bottle, and took a large amount in her hand. "Lift your hair." He did as he was instructed. She slapped the big glob of the slightly greasy stuff right into the middle of his back. Then, she started to spread it with her fingers, working it in as much as possible.

When she was finished with his back, she did the same to his arms, chest, and face. He did his own legs, and as he did, he sensed her fidgeting. "What is it, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin could always tell when she was needing to talk.

He looked up at her from his seat on the sand, lifting his sunglasses. She was biting her lip. Then, she folded her legs under herself to be at eye-level with him. "Kenshin, when you talked to Tomoe, did she seem…that is, did she act like she was interested in you?" Kenshin's eyes widened comically at the question. He did not know what to say. But then again, he did. She had seemed interested. In what way, he was not sure.

"Yes."

"Damn. You're not, are you?" Kaoru's eyes were unreadable. That was not a good sign.

"No, Kaoru-dono. She's…intimidating. I felt like I was being examined. Like a bug or something." He watched her for a moment, as relief settled across her features.

"What did she say to you? You looked like she attacked you or something." He explained what happened, as they walked along the surf, and she remained silent for a long time. Then, the nice and polite Kaoru was gone. She let out a string of profanity, and then said, "Who does she think she is? If I'm not interested, there's nothing she could do about it, and it isn't as if you have anything to do with it, Kenshin. She had no right to take out her frustrations on you." She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry, Kenshin. I won't let that little witch get you."

He smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Kaoru-dono does not need to worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need to dodge her, the way you need to dodge her brother." That had both of them laughing, but after a moment, they fell into silence again. His thoughts again turned to what Sano had said. Why had he never tried to see if she cared for him as more than a brother or a best friend? Of course, there was the old excuse about not wanting to ruin their friendship, but he didn't buy that any more than Sano did. So what had been stopping him?

His hand drifted up to his face, fidgeting over his scar. "Kenshin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kaoru stopped walking and turned to him. Her face was full of frustration. "Don't lie to me, Himura Kenshin. You are always thinking something serious when you do that." Her finger pointed at his hand, which was stopped halfway across his scar. He looked away from her. What to tell her? He could tell her the truth, for good or bad, and see where they ended up. But could he? Should he? What _was_ the truth? He needed to sort out his feelings before he said anything about them aloud to anyone, let alone to her.

"Please don't ask me, Kaoru-dono." Her eyes widened at that. He was always so open and honest with her about everything that it came as a real shock when he refused to talk about something.

"All right. But whenever you feel comfortable enough, will you promise to tell me? I don't want us to have secrets, Kenshin. We've known each other too long for that." He nodded, and she smiled. Her smile was soft, but lit up her entire face. As it always did. Things were getting altogether too serious. That needed a remedy. He smiled back, innocently, and then scooped her up and plowed into the surf, tossing her in.

When she came up, she sputtered, "You—you—you! That's it! I'm getting the shinai!"

Kenshin groaned. "You didn't actually bring those, did you, Kaoru-dono?"

She nodded fiercely, trudging out of the surf. "You deserve a good beating for what you just did. Salt water is _not_ good for linen." Kaoru pointed at her wrap, which was, of course, soaked, and clinging to her legs. She reached out and took hold of his ear, and pulled him back toward the umbrellas.

* * *

Yahiko poked Sano. Sano poked Megumi, who nudged Tae, who reached behind her and tapped Misao and Tsubame on the shoulders. They all looked over at where Kaoru and Kenshin stood. Sano groaned. This was not what he had thought the two of them would do. He had his hopes up when they were walking together, but now, she looked murderous. Suddenly, the cracking of shinai hitting against one another rang out over the beach, and they watched Kaoru sparring with Kenshin. For a long time, she had the upper hand, obviously being the more angry and worked up of the two. 

"I'll bet you half my lunch that Kenshin takes her down in the next thirty seconds." Yahiko said, pointing at the pair.

"What makes you so sure of that? She's got a lot of rage." Sano was a fighter, of course, and he knew when people were going to win on sheer determination. If the current situation was any indication, it might work out for her.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than Kenshin pushed her backward and then side-stepped her when she pushed back. He then (gently, Sano noted) used his knee to make her knees buckle from behind.

* * *

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin from her position on the sand. He was panting, as was she. Unlike her, however, he was wearing a smile. He never frowned the entire time. "Kaoru-dono, please. I don't want to fight you. I thought we were friends." 

"Friends? You call what you did to me friendly? You threw me into the water! Without warning!" She pushed herself up onto her elbows. He knelt down, leaning the shinai against his shoulder. Why was he smiling like that?

"What's really bothering you, Kaoru-dono?" She was taken aback by that question. There were so very many things that bothered her at the moment. It bothered her that she was soaked. It bothered her that she was on her backside on the sand. It bothered her that he was smiling at her like that. It was _such_ a bother. Such a bother that she had a best friend that she'd known her entire life who was the kindest, sweetest person in the world, who was likely to make her so crazy she wanted to kill him. But what was really, really bothering her? It was the whole Tomoe situation. Why it bothered her when he said he _wasn't_ interested, and she wouldn't have to worry about he girl being included in their group, and not have to worry about Enishi hanging around because of it…she didn't know.

"What's bothering you? If you tell me that, then I'll tell you." She shot back, after that rapid-fire thought process that led absolutely nowhere. That wiped the smile off of his face. _Ha! Got you there, Kenshin!_ Then, his expression changed. He gripped the shinai as if for support. What happened just now? What had she done wrong? He wasn't looking at her. She had said something wrong. Kaoru knew it. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Kenshin. I shouldn't have asked." He looked up at her. His eyes were different. Somehow, they seemed very unsure, very not like Kenshin. She started to get up. "Come on, let's go back." When she was nearly standing, his hand shot out, catching her wrist.

"Wait. Please." She blinked as she looked down at him. "Kaoru-dono, please, wait."

She planted her shinai in the sand, and sat down next to it. Looking at his face, he seemed to be collecting his thoughts, so she simply waited. For some reason, she was scared of what he was going to say. For a long time, something like five minutes, he was silent, and she just watched him sitting there, staring at the ocean, struggling with himself. "Kaoru," he said finally, "I'm not sure how to say it." She started. He had never, in all the fourteen years they'd known each other, called her only by her name. This must be serious.

"It's alright, Kenshin. You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready to." She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it in a supportive gesture. His hand tightened around hers, as if he didn't want to let go. He swallowed audibly. What did he have to say that it was this important? He was nervous. So nervous that he couldn't look at her. So nervous that he was clinging to her hand like a lifeline.

"No, I have to say this. I have to tell you." Finally, he looked up at her face. Her eyes widened at what she saw in his eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. "I walked around the corner the other day, and I saw you and Enishi. My first instinct was to protect you. But right along with that instinct, there was this feeling. It's hard to explain. It was a combination of things, really. I was angry with him for making you so upset, even though I didn't really know what had upset you. When you told me about what happened, I only got angrier. But there were other things there, as well. I was jealous, I guess." She was breathing now, in short, silent gasps. What was he saying? His expression changed again, his anger beginning to be visible. "Kaoru, I didn't _want_ him touching you. I didn't _want _him anywhere near you. Do you understand?" Kaoru blinked. She could not speak.

"I didn't want him anywhere near you, because I care for you, probably more than I should." Kenshin suddenly looked away from her, his face coloring. She bit her lip. Was he trying to tell her that he loved her? She stopped breathing again. Her head swam. What should she say? Certainly, she had something like those feelings when she thought he might be interested in Tomoe, but, she couldn't say that. She just couldn't. This was Kenshin! She couldn't _date_ Kenshin! He was like her brother. Wasn't he?

When had the two of them being best friends turned into something more? It was there. She saw it now. Mentally, she cursed herself. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to Kenshin. Not about this. "Kenshin…I don't know what to say." He looked at her again, and there was a look of fiercely determined affection there.

"Now who's lying, Kaoru?" His voice was low, and heated. He began to breathe faster, and his posture started to tense. "I've known you since you were three. You can't hide from me any more than I can hide from you." He stood, and before he walked away from her, he said, "I think you need to be honest with yourself, then be honest with me." With that, he took up his shinai, and then plucked hers up from the sand, walking back over to everyone else.

* * *

Sano made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat as he drove. Whatever had been said between Kaoru and Kenshin had obviously affected both of them greatly, but neither one would say anything about it. They were both clearly upset, but they put on a valiant front, and pretended to have fun for the rest of the day. Rather than everyone meeting up at Kaoru's house as planned, so that they could bum dinner off of her mom, Kenshin insisted that Sano drop him off directly at his house. After he had, Yahiko slid into the front seat. 

They drove away from Kenshin's house, and the younger of the two said, "Man, something's up. I have _never_ seen them like this." Sano simply nodded. "How long do you think we're going to have to run interference?"

"As long as it takes. Feel up to a little instigation?" Sano's smile spread, rather wolfishly.

Yahiko's eyes narrowed. "I don't know if I like the sound of that. Piggy-chan is pretty scary when she's mad." Sano laughed. They wouldn't be doing anything _too_ drastic. Unless he decided to go with 'Plan B,' which involved locking the two of them in a closet, and telling them they wouldn't be let out until they settled their differences. "You aren't thinking anything like what I _think_ you're thinking, are you?" Again, his smile widened. Yahiko's eyes bulged. "Onii-chan, you know they'll hate us if we interfere."

"They can't stay mad at us. We're too cute for that." Sano poked Yahiko in the middle of his forehead. Had he not been driving, the boy would have punched him. He just sat there, muttering darkly until they got home. What were they going to do with those two? "Tonight, after dinner, we need to come up with a plan. Call your little girlfriend. She's smart."

"Girlfriend!" There were times when Sano didn't really need television. Yahiko's expression as he made that incredulous exclamation was entertainment enough. He laughed as they pulled into their driveway. This was going to be interesting, and probably pretty entertaining.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? How are they doing? I think maybe the pace is a little fast, but the chapters are pretty long. And now we have so much more to throw into the mix: Tomoe, issues with honesty, and whatever 'Plan A' is going to be. Who do you suppose Sano meant when he said Yahiko should invite his 'little girlfriend'? Mwahahaaha! Um, anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	3. It's Raining Confusion

**A/N:** Oh, I've thrown the proverbial monkey-wrench into the gears with this chapter. I just know I'm gonna get flamed for it, but I feel that it serves a purpose. So...warnings for this chapter...Kaoru's language gets a little coarse. Aoshi might have a very slight (cough-huge-cough) bit of OOC, but I'm taking a chance with writing him, because I don't know his character anywhere near as well as I do Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru. Keep that in mind, and we'll be fine. Also, um, Kenshin and Kaoru don't make up in this chapter. So please, don't kill me. Actually, there are 2 monkey-wrenches in this chapter. If you feel the need to flame me, go ahead, I'm expecting it anyhow.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I dont' own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Dodging Enishi**

**Chapter 3:** It's Raining Confusion

It was raining. The sky was a very dark shade of gray, with the thunderheads rolling in, writhing outside the window. The droplets traveling down the glass made such interesting patterns that Kaoru found herself watching them with a kind of desperate concentration. Her mind wandered everywhere except the lesson, but it always ended up on the same subject. She glanced across the classroom at a familiar red-head. Unlike her, he seemed to be concentrating on the lecture. Honestly, how can history be interesting? The topic was the Meiji Restoration. If Kaoru had had the energy, she'd have rolled her eyes. Nothing could be more boring than this class.

Kenshin's eyes were fixed on the instructor, but now that she looked closer at him, his face had a glazed look to it. He was spacing out just as much as she was! As she looked at him, she brooded. He'd been avoiding her all week. Every time she came within ten meters of him, he found some reason to be somewhere else. She sighed quietly and turned her attention back to the window. Two particularly fat raindrops were racing each other to the bottom of the large glass pane. Kaoru's eyes closed for a moment as she wished the situation away. She felt like one of those raindrops. Like she was racing blindly ahead only to be splatted against the bottom of the window frame. If only she could talk to him!

There was a knock on the classroom door, and as the instructor went to the door, Kaoru looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes left of her Enishi-free school week, and she had not enjoyed even one moment of it. Suddenly, something landed on her desk. Blinking in confusion, she looked down. Kaoru frowned down at the crisp cream-colored envelope. For a long moment, she looked around, trying to find the person who had tossed it there. No one was so much as glancing in her direction. Especially not Kenshin.

Slowly, she took the thing off of her desk and opened it, holding it low so that the instructor could not see it. Inside was a card. Written in a handwriting she did not recognize, it read:

_Dear Kaoru-san,_

_Would you please meet me this afternoon in the park the next street over from the school? Even on a day like today, it is beautiful, perhaps especially on such a day. I will be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

A Friend 

One thing was for certain, and that was the fact that Kenshin had most definitely not put this on her desk. It said _Kaoru-san,_ and no one really called her that she could think of. The whole thing was really odd. She didn't want to meet some potential psycho in the park! She knew all of the people in the classroom, and was still having a difficult time figuring out who it might be.

Up in the front, there was Soujiro, the far-too-smart-for-his-own-good kid who'd skipped three grades. It couldn't be him, because she knew that he was interested in some sophomore that she couldn't remember their name. Then there was that nerdy kid who sat next to Kenshin…no. Definitely not. After going through the names of all of the boys in the class, and then the girls as well, just for good measure, she still had no clue. There was only one remedy for curiosity. She had to go. That was all there was to it.

The bell sounded the end of the day, and she slowly packed her things, quite distractedly, so that she knocked her pencils and one of her textbooks to the floor, simply because she wasn't paying any attention at all to what she was doing. When she leaned down to get the fallen items, someone beat her to them. Looking up, Kaoru's eyes met icy blue, nearly veiled in thick black bangs. For a short moment, she blinked. He handed the things to her, and she said, "Arigato, Shinomori-san." He merely nodded politely and walked from the room with his usual cool civility.

Still just as distracted as she had been, Kaoru walked to her locker to replace some of her things, and retrieve others. She mis-dialed her combination three times, but finally got the thing open. As usual, the contents of her locker emptied themselves onto the floor at her feet. She really did need to clean that thing. Looking down at the mess at her feet, she found the things she needed, and then fished them out of the pile. After shoving the rest back into the locker, she slammed the door and locked it.

Outside, it was still drizzling, and a light mist had formed, hugging the ground. She took out her umbrella, and started walking. The entire way to the park, her thoughts were jumbled. Curiosity over whom she was on her way to meet battled with her exasperation at herself and the entire situation with Kenshin. Finally, five minutes later, she found herself standing in the middle of the park in question. The note-writer had been right. There was an odd beauty about the place in this sort of weather.

Kaoru pulled her rain-jacket tighter around herself as the wind picked up. Just as quickly as it had come, it died down. She walked along the path, watching her reflection go by in the puddles, and then stepped onto the grass. For some reason, she found herself wanting to take off her shoes and simply feel the wet grass under her feet. Rather than do something she might regret later, Kaoru folded her knees under herself, sitting on her heels. The grass was cool, and she ran her fingers through it. Then, she closed her umbrella and lay it down next to her knees, looking up at the sky to feel the rain on her face.

She had, in her little moment of bliss, forgotten all about Kenshin, the note-writer, everything. The air felt so clean now, it was almost as if she could breathe it in and wash away all of her worries. As if from far away, she heard a rhythmic tapping sound. Footsteps. Turning to see who it was, she only saw a figure shrouded in a coat, and obscured by the mist. Her little bout of euphoria began to fade, and nervousness replaced it. When she came to herself, she realized that she was still sitting on the damp grass. Kaoru got hastily to her feet, and tried to brush the mud-stains off of her knees. It did no good.

She looked up, and lo and behold, standing less than five feet from her was Shinomori Aoshi. "Shinomori-san?" She wondered if it had been he who sent the note, or if he was there by coincidence. A chance meeting was ruled out when he smiled at her.

"Kaoru-san," He said, his smile not fading. "What do you think of the park today?" He looked away from her, to the surrounding area, and seemed just as enthralled with it as she was.

"It's lovely. Ano, Shinomori-san—"

His eyes settled on her again, and she stopped speaking. "Yes, I did put that note on your desk. I'm sure you're wondering why?" She nodded. "I needed a…discreet way to talk to you. You seem distant as of late. Not your usual effervescent self. I was wondering what it was that was bothering you." So that was it? He was concerned about her emotional well-being?

"Shinomori-san—"

"Please call me Aoshi."

"Aoshi-san, this is a little awkward. I don't even know you. How am I supposed to speak to you about something like that?" Really, he had never shown any interest in her life before now, so why was he? He was the last person she would have expected to write such a note, or even show concern for her. His icy eyes regarded her in an expression of mildness that she had never seen in him before, and she regretted her thoughts. Was it that such looks weren't there before, or was she just not seeing them because she chose not to? He was, after all, Shinomori Aoshi. He was cold but civil.

"Walk with me?" He asked, and she felt compelled to comply. Taking up her bag and umbrella, she fell in step next to him. They were both silent for a few minutes, just watching the mist swirling around the trunks of the trees. "So, what has you so upset?" He was persistent, she'd give him that. Sighing, she began to speak.

"There are multiple things bothering me. You know Yukishiro Enishi?" Aoshi's eyes narrowed for a moment, and he nodded. "Then you should know how pushy he is. The other day, just before rehearsal in the music hall, Enishi tried to attack me in the hallway." Aoshi's eyes widened, and he stopped walking.

"Did you report him?"

She shook her head. "It wouldn't do any good. Besides, he's already been suspended." Aoshi didn't seem to like her complacency where Enishi was concerned. "The other thing that's bothering me is Kenshin." She explained the situation to him, even though she didn't know why she was doing it. He was very quiet the entire time, holding any questions he might have had until she was completely finished.

"So Himura-san has expressed his feelings for you, yet you feel that you can't do the same?" She nodded dully. Aoshi tilted his head from one side to the other. "I don't understand you, Kaoru-san. Either you are very, very complex, or you're hiding something." He looked down at her, his eyes coming to rest on her face. His presence was comforting and strange all at once, and she did not understand it. She found herself smiling. "Perhaps the both of you could use a bit of time away from one another after all, if for no other reason than to clear your thoughts."

Sudden panic rose in her chest. She had a hard enough time with him ignoring her for a week. What would happen if he decided he didn't want to be around her anymore? "But we've been best friends since we were very young. I've never been without him. He's always been there for me. Not having him around…it just isn't the same." Aoshi smiled at her in a very understanding way.

"What are you afraid of?"

Kaoru's mind tried to shut down at his question. What was she afraid of? She nearly laughed. But she answered him honestly. "Everything." Her agitation was growing with every passing moment. What was she going to do? She had to tell him. But how was she going to do it if she couldn't get close enough to him to even speak to him? Her thoughts were jarred aside as she felt Aoshi take her hand in his. He squeezed it slightly.

"Everything will work out for the best, even if you and Kenshin are only meant to be friends." Lifting her hand, he brushed a light kiss across her knuckles. "Goodbye for now, Kaoru-san." He turned away, and walked back up the path. She stared after him. That couldn't possibly be the Aoshi she knew. Did she really know him at all? The answer to that was obvious enough. She didn't.

"Aoshi-san!" Kaoru ran after him. He stopped, allowing her to catch up. When she came to where he was, she bit her lip nervously, then hugged him fiercely around his waist. He seemed rather surprised. She looked up at him, and said, "Arigato, Aoshi-san. For showing me the park, and for making me talk to you. I guess I needed to." He nodded, smiling. For a moment, she tried to think about what to do next. After she let him go, Kaoru said, "What are you doing right now?"

"Going home, I guess."

"Would you like to come with me? I was going to go and find something to eat." Her curiosity about him was starting to gain strength. How was it that he appeared so cold all of the time, but had this side to him, as well? These were things she wanted to find out. He looked at her, an odd expression on his face.

"Kaoru-san, I'm not sure that it would be a very good idea."

"Why?"

"Because," he began, but stopped. What had he been going to say? "There are things you need to sort out in your mind. I don't want to add to the confusion." _Too late!_ She was more confused now than ever. Why would he make her more confused (other than his odd statement just now)? He apparently sensed this, and took a step nearer. Kaoru suddenly noticed how very tall he was. His eyes held her on the spot, and she tried but was unable to say anything at all. His hand rose, pushing damp hair out of her eyes. What was happening? He was so _close_ to her, so close that he was almost touching her.

A blush rose on her face, and she realized what was about to happen. But unlike with Enishi, she was powerless to stop it. Aoshi leaned down, lower, lower, and brushed a very light kiss over her lips. He looked her in the eyes, and said, "Are you confused yet?" Kaoru nodded vigorously. "Good. I'd be worried if you weren't. Because I know I am." She blinked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I can't go with you. It would add to _my_ confusion, as well as yours. You need to figure things out with Kenshin. And I need to back off."

With that, he stood to his full height, and bid her good night. She stood there, in the rain, watching him leave.

* * *

Kenshin stared. What had he just seen? He could hardly breathe. Why was this happening? Why, when he had finally told her how he felt about her, did he have to push her away and ignore her? Now, he had watched her with Aoshi, and he had seen him kiss her. There was a film of red over his vision for a long moment after that, and that little voice in the back of his mind kept screaming at him to run over to them, and drag Kaoru away from him. It told him to do all manner of things, none of which were pleasant. 

The voice was firmly stamped down, and he had control over himself before long. She was still standing there, staring after the retreating figure of Aoshi. He was glad that it was raining. That way, no one passing by could see the tears that ran down his face. They simply mingled with the raindrops that slid over his skin and soaked him to the bone. Now that he had watched them, he felt strange. He wanted to go to her. He wanted to run away. He wanted to…did it matter what he wanted anymore?

At the moment, nothing mattered. He turned away, walking back the way he had come, silent tears still mingling with the rain. Thoughts swirled around his mind like the mist around his feet, and he ran his fingers over his scar.

* * *

When Aoshi was gone, Kaoru turned back to the entrance she'd come through. For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of red hair. Eyes widening, she ran after it, hoping to find Kenshin. Her rain jacket flapped around her, and she didn't care that she was starting to get wetter in the rain, which was beginning to get heavy again. She was sure he had gone this way, but he was nowhere to be found. She stopped, standing in the now-driving rain, wondering where he had gotten to. A realization suddenly hit her. What if he _had_ been in the park? Had he seen her with Aoshi? Kaoru suddenly felt sick. 

That sickening feeling only spread the longer she stood there, getting progressively worse. After a long moment, she caught her breath, and steadied her mind. Grim determination settled over her. Aloud, she said to the empty street, "I won't let you avoid me anymore, Kenshin." She turned east and headed directly for Kenshin's house. He might be able to avoid her at school, but if she went to his house, it might be a little more difficult. The more she thought about it, the more sure she was that her plan (such as it was) would work. Picking up her pace, she ran. For nearly half a mile, she was running full-tilt, but stopped suddenly when she turned a corner around a shop and ran headlong into something solid.

She was knocked to the ground, and sprawled on her back. The air rushed out of her lungs, and she couldn't breathe. There was a pain in the back of her head. Why did it hurt so much? _Oh. I hit my head. That explains a lot…dizzy._ The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of very dark eyes. A voice was telling her to lie still. It was vaguely familiar, but where had she heard it?

* * *

She was much lighter than he thought she would be. As Enishi carried Kaoru, he occasionally looked down at her. It was perhaps fortunate that he only lived a block from where she'd literally run into him. He approached the front door of the house. There was a bench nearby, and he put her there as he dug his keys out of his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. Then, he brought her inside. 

No one was home yet. He had hoped to ask his mother what to do with her. However, since he didn't know exactly what to do, he tried to make her as comfortable as he could. Enishi pulled off her rain jacket, hanging it up in the laundry room. Her clothes were damp. After toying with the idea of removing them and putting dry things on her, he decided against it. Not only would she probably be upset, but his mother would clobber him for doing something like that. Not to mention what Tomoe would say…

He found the warmest blankets he could, and put them over her as she lay on the couch. Now he just had to wait for her to wake up. Sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at her, he tried to memorize the details of her face. Eyes that were equally beautiful in laughter and anger were closed, long eyelashes making small shadows on her cheeks. Her nose, slightly upturned, her high cheekbones, and lips that _had_ to be softer than silk…Enishi found himself wanting to test that theory.

His hand drifted to her face, the backs of his knuckles running gently over smooth skin from her cheekbone to her chin. She seemed so fragile, as if she were made of porcelain. He felt drawn to her, though he was unsure why. There was just something about her that he could not get away from, no matter how he tried. After a moment, he gave up trying to understand. He simply leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers, wishing that she were awake.

* * *

Kaoru's head hurt. It hurt, and she felt groggy. Her eyes fluttered open, and she willed her them to focus. That was difficult, because something was very close to her face. Speaking of her face...that something was pressed _against_ her face. Once she finally got her eyes to focus, what she saw made her think that she was hallucinating. There was another face, pressed against hers, eyes closed, and kissing her. After a couple of seconds, she caught a glimpse of light purplish hair. _Enishi? What the…_Before she could push him off of her, he pulled away and opened his eyes. His surprise was evident when he saw that she was awake. 

He bit his bottom lip. "Ano…Gomen?" She tried very hard not to laugh at the sheepish look on his face. Then, she realized what had happened to her, and where she'd been going when she ran face-first into Enishi and knocked herself out. She sat up, and threw the blankets off of herself. When she tried to stand, Enishi pushed her gently back to the cushions. "Kaoru-chan, you need to keep still. You hit your head."

Anger flashed in her eyes and she stared him down. "Look, I'm grateful that you took care of me, but I need to go. I have to be somewhere." Still, he would not budge. "Yukishiro, if you don't let me go, I'll make you." He seemed amused by that, which, of course, only made her angrier. She was being held against her will, and it was really getting on her nerves. It was amazing how soon one can be annoyed once they wake up. When she tried to stand again, he once again gently made her sit. He took hold of her hands, keeping them where they were. Perhaps he had sensed the fact that she was seriously considering punching him?

"Kaoru, please. I don't want you to hurt yourself." His brow was furrowed with obvious concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now let me go." He still held her where she was. "Please?" Enishi shook his head. "Why won't you let me go? My parents are going to get worried. I at least need to go home so that they don't call the police." He didn't seem to be bothered by that at all. He did answer her, though.

His dark eyes burned into hers. "Kaoru, you're hurt. You need to stay still. The fact that I get to be alone with you is just an added bonus." She blinked as he smiled at her. _Have all of the men gone crazy?_ _I wake up, and this guy's kissing me. Aoshi kissed me. Kenshin won't come near me. What the hell is going on?_ Now, he was looking at her like he was going to kiss her again. The world seemed to be turned on its head. Things were the exact opposite of what they had been. All except for in her own head. To make things worse, her assumption had been correct. Enishi leaned closer to her, kissing her gently, almost sweetly. She blinked as her vision clouded over. Was it her head? Was she short on breath?

She was starting to think that she would pass out. Enishi had her pressed against the back of the couch, and he had let go of her hands. One of his hands was stroking her cheek, while the other one played with a long bit of hair that had escaped her ponytail. This was different than when Aoshi had kissed her. With Aoshi, it was the barest hint of a kiss, as if it were all he would allow himself. This was different. Enishi's lips were pressed firmly but gently against hers, radiating heat and some emotion she couldn't name. To her horror, she realized that it wasn't her head. He was just that good at this. _Damn._

She made a small noise, half-whimper, half-groan, and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. "Enishi, why did you do that?" _Damn. I called him by his name._ It had been something she had promised herself not to do.

"Because I like you."

"But I don't like you." Kaoru pointed out, just in case he hadn't really gotten the picture the last four times she'd told him to get lost.

He flashed a brilliant smile, and said, "Hey, I figure persistence pays off. I'm sure if you got to know me, you'd like me better." She blinked. Could he possibly be serious? Kaoru shook her head, trying to get her thoughts to fall into place as she needed them to.

"You know, if you wouldn't do such stupid things, I might have wanted to get to know you. I might even have wanted to be your friend. But what you did last week was…shitty." He looked at her as if she had slapped him. God knew she _wanted _to. He would have deserved it. But the look on his face was very near pitiable.

He muttered darkly for a moment, and then said, "I thought that I hadn't made it obvious enough that I was interested in you."

Kaoru's face went completely blank. Her voice was filled with disbelief as she said, "Are you kidding? You cornered me multiple times, asking me out. How is that _not_ obvious? I thought I made it pretty clear that I _didn't_ want to go out with you. And don't start with that crap about persistence. With me, all it accomplishes is pissing me off." She eyed him suspiciously. He was shaking. She wondered momentarily if she had gone too far.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" He asked, looking away from her. "I have these feelings, but no way to deal with them." Enishi was very distressed. "You don't think you could ever learn to like me?" It was like talking to a small child who felt the need to negotiate. His voice took on a pleading tone. "Kaoru, please. Tell me what to do. I don't understand this. There's this...this horrible pain, and the only time it's not there is when you're around." She blinked. There was nothing that she could possibly say to that. His eyes were still locked with hers. There was no looking away. The intensity she saw there frightened her.

"Enishi…I—"

"Enishi? What are you doing?" Both Kaoru and Enishi turned to look at Tomoe, who had just come in the door. She raised an eyebrow at her brother.

After he explained about Kaoru getting hurt, he asked if he could borrow her car to drive Kaoru home. She tossed him the keys and gave him a look that Kaoru could not read. He told her to stay on the couch and he went to get her things from the laundry room. When he had given them to her, they went to the car. Once he had her inside and safely buckled in, he went to the driver's side and slid in next to her. He put on his seatbelt as well, and started the car. The engine made a purring sound as he backed out of the drive, and then he shifted gears and they started down the street. "Kaoru?"

"Yes, Enishi?"

"I…I'm sorry." He was keeping his eyes forward, intentionally not looking at her. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, and Kaoru stared at him the entire time. Why were the men around her so complicated and hard to understand? In less than two weeks, she'd had three guys inform her of their feelings, one of which she might be interested in being friends with, one that she wanted desperately to talk to, and then there was Enishi. He seemed like he was on the edge of breaking. If she were sadistic, she would find this fun. Since she wasn't, she had no idea _how _to feel about the situation.

He wasn't trying to act cool in front of his friends, or venting his hormones. This was real, true, desperate emotion, and she didn't know how to feel in return, or what to do about it. The best she could do was start over. Maybe if he acted like a decent human being, they may eventually be friends. As things stood at the moment, she just didn't know.

When they came to her house, she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Enishi, thank you. For taking care of me. I really appreciate it." He smiled slightly.

"You okay from here, or do you need me to walk you in?"

"Thanks, but I'm okay." She opened the door and got out, making sure she had all of her things.

"Kaoru?"

She stuck her head back in the door of the car so she could see him when he spoke. He had put the car in park, and slid across to the passenger side while she was putting her umbrella in her bag. Enishi took her by the shoulders, and kissed her again, very like he had at his house, although with more intensity. She hadn't thought that was possible. She thought she could now identify that feeling coming from him. _Sadness._ He pulled away from her, a sad smile on his face. Her mind reeled. She could still feel his lips. Why did he have to be so _good_ at that? "Ja ne, Kaoru."

She could barely breathe. "Ja," was all she could manage. She straightened, and closed the car door. As she walked up to the house, she could feel him watching her. Her knees were weak, and it was all she could do not to trip on the sidewalk. How could it be possible for something to affect her like this? Kaoru opened the front door, and looked back to the street, where Enishi was sitting in the car, watching. His face was filled with a kind of sad serenity that was almost endearing. Aoshi had no idea what confusion was. She had a triple dose.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, please don't kill me. (runs and hides from Kenshin/Kaoru fans) Aoshi/Kaoru and Enishi/Kaoru fans, save me, please! I dont' think anyone should get too comfortable with any of the pairings in this chapter. Just so you know, this is still based on the events of my life, so you're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Love you guys, and if you feel the need to flame because of the pairings and craziness, please don't use any profanity. It's the worst thing in the world to have R-rated reviews.  



	4. A Love That Scars

**A/N:** Ahh. Here's chapter four. You all better enjoy this one. I've got a headache, and I've been all choked up since mid-chapter. Oh, and it is a little shorter than the previous three, but I simply can't write any more right now. When a chapter is done, it's done. Warnings? Hmm. Aoshi has the previously seen OOC (don't say I didn't warn you), Tomoe's being devious, though we don't know anything of her plans just yet, and there is simply oooodles of angsty fluff. No, that's not an oxymoron, guys. Just read it, and you'll see. Thanks for all of your reviews! I love you guys. To **juliagulia**, I love monkey-wrenches too. Only one of the monkeys gets much "screen-time" in this chapter. The Battousai fans might like this chapter, too. While I refuse to actually have him snap into total Battousai mode, Kenshin does show some signs of Battousai-esque behavior. So anyway, grab some popcorn, a teddy bear, and a punching bag, and enjoy!

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**Last time...**

She stuck her head back in the door of the car so she could see him when he spoke. He had put the car in park, and slid across to the passenger side while she was putting her umbrella in her bag. Enishi took her by the shoulders, and kissed her again, very like he had at his house, although with more intensity. She hadn't thought that was possible. She thought she could now identify that feeling coming from him. _Sadness._ He pulled away from her, a sad smile on his face. Her mind reeled. She could still feel his lips. Why did he have to be so _good_ at that? "Ja ne, Kaoru."

She could barely breathe. "Ja," was all she could manage. She straightened, and closed the car door. As she walked up to the house, she could feel him watching her. Her knees were weak, and it was all she could do not to trip on the sidewalk. How could it be possible for something to affect her like this? Kaoru opened the front door, and looked back to the street, where Enishi was sitting in the car, watching. His face was filled with a kind of sad serenity that was almost endearing. Aoshi had no idea what confusion was. She had a triple dose.

* * *

**Dodging Enishi**

**Chapter 4: **A Love That Scars

There was something going on he didn't know about. He could smell it. As Enishi sat across the table from his sister, he looked at her, and wondered about why she had made the offer. "What do you get out of this, Tomoe-chan?"

"What do you mean, Enishi? I get the satisfaction of knowing that my brother is happy. Even if it is with that little Kamiya twit." Her tone still held the same dark, brooding calm that it always did, but there was something else there, as well. His eyes narrowed at her. There were times when he didn't trust his sister. While Enishi preferred the 'direct' approach to most things, she was very tricky. Something like a snake with very good camouflage. You didn't know she was going to strike until it was too late.

"Then why help at all?" He cocked his head to one side. "I don't even _need_ your help. She's starting to warm up to me." His sister only smiled. What _was _she up to?

--

In the window seat in his room, Kenshin sat and stared outside. He'd been sitting there since he'd gotten home. It was dark now, and Hiko was probably cooking dinner, but he wasn't hungry. Something inside him had broken a few hours ago, and he wasn't sure if it could be repaired. Leaning his head against the cold glass of the window, he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of all the images that flooded through it. They all centered around Kaoru. Kaoru being kissed by Aoshi. Kaoru when they were little kids, laughing and calling him "Kenshin no baka." He and Kaoru practicing music together, sparring together.

Then, there were the images he could only wish for, which kept ghosting around the edges of his mind. There was one of himself and Kaoru smiling and laughing together, holding hands as they walked down the street. He and Kaoru…kissing. But then that led him back to the thought that she had let Aoshi kiss her, and he gripped the windowsill, willing the image of them together from his mind. He couldn't take this much longer. He had to go talk to her. Kenshin opened his eyes. When he stood from the window seat, his resolve had strengthened to the mental equivalent of steel.

He would go, and he would talk to her. If he didn't, his mental state would simply degrade, and he would do something that he might not regret, but would definitely get arrested for. Shedding his school uniform, he rifled through his closet for something suitable to wear. What does one wear for such an occasion? Soon, he realized that he was rifling through the drawers of clothes with only one hand, because the other one was fumbling shakily along his scar. Clenching his left hand into a fist, he made a conscious effort not to do it anymore.

As he pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved dark blue t-shirt, he silently hoped that what he had seen was not what he thought it was. He hoped that she had not expected Aoshi to kiss her, and he certainly didn't want her to have enjoyed it. Kenshin grabbed his tennis shoes and ran down the stairs. "Hiko?" he found his guardian in the kitchen. "I need to go and see Kaoru-dono. I shouldn't be very long, but if I am, I'll call." The man nodded, and told him that he should be careful and bring an umbrella, since it was still raining.

Three blocks. It was the longest walk of his entire life. For three blocks, the equivalent of eight minutes of hesitant start-and-stop walking, he was in utter Hell. Now, he stood in front of the door at the Kamiya house, and couldn't bring himself to knock. Was there any place worse than Hell? Vaguely, he remembered something he'd read in a book on Greek mythology. There was a place under the Greek version of Hell. It was called Tartarus, and it was where those who had done something so horrible that they were considered unfit to be put in Hell by the gods had special tortures set up for them. Yep. That was what he felt like. He was in Tartarus.

He raised his hand to knock on the door. After he did, he waited. Not long after, Kaoru's mother came to the door. "Kenshin? Isn't it a little late for you to be—" Kenshin cut her off.

"Gomen, but I must see Kaoru-dono. May I?"

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. She's resting after her accident. You can come and see her tomorrow once she's awake." His eyes grew large as she said this. _Accident? _His heart stopped for a moment. Kaoru was hurt? Without thinking, he pushed past her, and tore through the living room, ignoring the protests of the obviously upset woman, as well as the startled cry given by Kaoru's father as he ran past him and up the stairs. _Second door on the right in the hallway. That's her room._

Panting for breath, he threw the door open. He found Kaoru. She was lying in bed, the covers pulled up, sleeping. Kaoru's mother came up behind him, and tried to pull him out of the room. Kenshin wrenched away from her, and walked to the bed. Sitting on the bed with Kaoru, he pushed messy black hair from her face. After a moment, he turned to the woman in the doorway. "Can I please be alone with her? I need to…" There was a pleading note in his voice, mixed with desperation and so much pain that she blinked at him. Finally, she nodded and retreated from the room, closing the door.

For a long time, what seemed like hours, Kenshin simply stared at her. Then, he toed off his shoes and lay down next to her, atop the covers. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. I wasn't there to keep you safe. I'm sorry." Burying his face in the pillow next to her head, he began to cry silently, gripping the coverlet in his hands so tightly that he nearly ripped it. He stayed this way for a long time. What had happened to her that she was unconscious? Had she been hurt that badly? Not knowing was driving him insane, but he didn't have the strength to try to wake her up.

Finally, he felt Kaoru stir next to him, and raised his head. Indigo eyes stared questioningly at him, then widened. "Kenshin?" She sat up, and leaned over him. "Kenshin, are you all right?" Kenshin closed his eyes, breathing a deep, relieved sigh. When he opened them again, she was looking worriedly at him. The coverlet had been dislodged, and she hand one hand on either side of his shoulders. Her eyes searched his face for any sign of why his eyes were filled with tears that were still falling, no matter what he did to stop them.

He reached up and put his arms around her, pulling her down to him and holding her. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'll never leave you alone again." His voice was a fevered whisper, and it didn't stop. "Never. Never, never, never." She moved so that she was not crushed to his chest, so that she could be able to see his face. There was an indescribable expression in her eyes as she looked down on him, her hair tickling his face.

"Kenshin, why are you crying?"

His hand traced the curve of her cheekbone. "You were hurt. I wasn't there."

A sudden anger flashed in her eyes. "I got hurt because I was running after _you_, baka. How do you disappear like that?" He started. She had seen him? How had he not known? " I lost you, and when I was on my way to your house, I ran into someone and fell down. Smack! Just like that. I got a bad lump because of it. It was actually kind of lucky that the person I ran into was nice enough to take care of me for a little while." He brushed his fingers against her cheek, but she looked away from him. "I know you saw, Kenshin." There was a frown on her face, and something that looked like guilt. "I didn't mean for it to happen. He just kind of…did it."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Kaoru. All you have to do is decide what it is you want." His voice came out colder than he had wanted it to. She looked hurt, and angry.

"Kenshin…I don't like Aoshi that way. He might make a good friend but—"

"What about _me_, Kaoru? You keep ignoring this—" he gestured to the space between them with his hands "—and it isn't making things any better." He frowned. "I just want to know what _I _am to you." His voice became quiet. When she looked at him questioningly, his voice dropped to the tone he'd been using more often than he liked lately. "I know what you are to me. I just want to know the same from you."

"What _am_ I to you, Kenshin?"

Finally having enough of whatever game she was playing, be it feigning ignorance or trying to seem coy, he grasped her wrists and reversed their positions. Kenshin's voice became the aggressive growl that showed the part of himself that he tried to control. He was unable to hold it back. "That's enough, Kaoru. You know. I know you do. You know I've loved you since the first time you smiled at me, the first time we met. I know you do. You know I would do anything to protect you. You know that every day when I say goodbye to you it rips my soul in two. I _know_ that you know." Tears were blurring his vision again, and he blinked them away. He was too angry to cry. He wanted her to tell him, and he wanted her do tell him _now._ "You ignore it. You look the other way. I won't let you anymore. I know that you know exactly how you feel, so don't lie to me anymore. You know. Now, _tell_ me. What am I to you?" Her face was white with shock, her mouth hanging open. She didn't seem to be breathing.

He felt her hands on his face, wiping the tears away. Kenshin felt himself relaxing into her touch, enjoying the feeling of her hands on him much more than he had any right to. She swallowed audibly. "I…" Now it was his turn not to breathe. She steadied herself, it seemed, and looked into his eyes. "I'm not good with words."

"Try."

Her hands stilled on his face, one resting flat on either cheek. Then, the one on his left cheek traced his scar. She stretched up to him, and kissed the cross-shaped pinkish area. "You are very important to me…" She said softly, right next to his ear. "You are my best friend, the one who is always there. When did this happen to us?"

His breathing quickened, and he became even angrier. She was dancing around the question. "Stop toying with me. Tell me how you feel about me." He hissed, and grasped the back of her neck, holding her there so that he could look at her, his face mere inches from hers. "I love you, Kaoru. I love you so much it hurts me. More than any wound ever could. It has left scars deeper than any of those on my skin. I'm being honest with you. Why can't you be honest with _me_?" His voice cut off, cracking. In a hoarse whisper, he said, "Why?"

Again, Kaoru's face held a look of shock. Then she said, "Fine. You want to know? Do you?" Her eyes were suddenly like dark blue pools of flame, staring into his. Before he could answer, her hands, which had been resting at her sides, shot up to his face. She grasped his face, and used his position as leverage, drawing him toward her, then pressing her mouth against his in a fierce but somehow gentle kiss. His head reeled, his breath caught in his throat, and before he could relax into the sheer bliss of Kaoru kissing him, she had pulled away. "Do you know _now_, Kenshin no baka? Or do I need to say out loud that I love you? Do you really need to hear how I was in agony this week while you ignored and avoided me? Is it necessary for me to _say_ that every time you look at me, I feel like I'm going to die, but I don't care because I have you near me? Yes, I love you, Himura Kenshin. There. You happy?" She huffed, and pushed him away. "Now get out."

"Oro?" Shock. Bewilderment. Utter incomprehension and disorientation flowed through him.

"I said get out."

"Why?"

"Because you're a baka." She crossed her arms under her breasts. "I don't want to look at you right now."

Smiling, he reached out and used two fingertips to close her eyes. Leaning close to her, and whispering he said, "Then don't." A small shiver moved languidly through her slight frame at the feeling of his breath across her lips. He closed the three-centimeter gap between his lips and hers, feeling her soft, warm lips against his. A sound that reminded him of a whine escaped her as he tilted her chin upward. His eyes slid shut, and he was lost. Kenshin's arms found their way around her, moving of their own accord. One of his hands buried itself in her unbound hair, feeling it flow through his fingers. The other clutched at her back, trying in vain to press her closer to him, make her part of himself.

Kenshin could feel his heart swelling. He couldn't remember being so happy. Then, he felt Kaoru's arms encircle his neck as she returned his kiss to him with emotion equal to his. He felt his lungs begin to burn, needing air. Did he care? Kenshin felt like he could die at this very moment, and it wouldn't be a bad thing. He had his Kaoru, and she had him, and nothing could ruin the moment.

"Ahem." Two pairs of eyes snapped open, and both Kenshin and Kaoru looked toward the door, from whence the sound had come. There stood Kaoru's mother, arms crossed under her breasts, one eyebrow raised. Kenshin swallowed audibly. "If I'd known that you were going to molest my daughter, I would have made you wait." The horrifyingly angry look on her face melted into a grin, and she giggled. "You two…if you could have seen your faces just now!"

Kaoru screeched in rage, taking up a pillow and hurling it with deadly accuracy at her mother, who merely caught it. "Okaa-san! For crying out loud, don't you know how to _knock_?"

Her mother stopped laughing momentarily and held the pillow against her stomach, smiling devilishly. "How was _I_ supposed to know that anything untoward was going on in here? For all I knew, the two of you were playing shogi." There was an evil glint in her eyes. She was enjoying drawing out their embarrassment.

Kenshin swallowed his annoyance, and not a little of his pride, and said, "It's time for me to leave, anyway." He rose from the bed. Just as he started to walk to the door, Kaoru's mother shook a finger at him.

"Oh, no, young man. You're staying right where you are. Dinner is going to be served soon. Call it blackmail." His eyes widened. This woman was devious! Finally, he nodded, giving in. "Now, I'll call Hiko and tell him you're staying for dinner. Should I say you'll be sleeping over as well?" The woman was incorrigible…she was doing this just to get a blush out of him. And it worked. Finally, she relented. "Okay. I'll stop now. You two try not to do anything above the PG level, ok?" With that, she threw the pillow she held back at her daughter and winked conspiratorially at them before closing the door behind herself.

Kenshin's knees gave out, and he crumpled onto the bed. "I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in all my life." He buried his reddened face in his hands.

Kaoru laughed, and said, "Welcome to my world, Kenshin no baka."

--

"What is it, Okina?" Aoshi cracked an eyelid. His uncle walked into the boy's Spartan room. There really weren't many furnishings. All of his clothing was in the closet, and the desk folded up into a small recess into the wall, and rather than using a bed, Aoshi opted for a traditional futon. He liked space. He never did like all of the clutter that most people took comfort in. There weren't even pictures on the wall. Or, at least there hadn't been.

"I was just checking how your day was." The man's face was set in a mask of studied innocence. If Aoshi had been in a mood to do so, he would have snorted at the feigned sentiment. He made no answer, and soon heard the man withdraw from the room.

He opened his eyes fully, looking across the room at the tiny picture framed in the middle of the far wall. What had possessed him to kiss her? He felt like banging his head on the tatami mat. If Himura ever found out…no. He didn't want to think about that. The only reason he'd kissed her was to illustrate for her the confusion he felt. Now, he found the unwelcome emotions flowing over him again, with no hope of beating them back. Aoshi knew her face better than he knew his own. Those eyes that danced, even when they looked at _him_. Her smile, that made even the sun seem dim. Everything else about her he knew, as well. The way she talked, the way she carried herself, and the way she walked…he nearly slapped himself. He _really_ didn't need to think about _that._

There were far too many issues for him to even entertain the idea of being with her, and it was for that reason that he was meditating. He needed to clear his head of her. That was easier said than done. Aoshi's sigh echoed in the nearly-empty room. He had dealt with sacrifice before, and this would be no different_. That's it. Treat it just like all of the other sacrifices you've had to make…_

Only he knew that this was different.

* * *

**A/N:** What, no punching bag? Maybe I didn't make them angsty enough? Ah, well. I'll try harder next time there's angst. So, I know it was short, but I had to do it that way. I love Kenshin. I don't know if I've said that already? But, anyway, I wanted to thank **Ayuka** for the great and wonderfully detailed review! Constructive criticism rocks! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and see you next chapter! 


	5. Warning Signs

**A/N:** Oh, it has been a while, now, hasn't it? I really shouldn't be doing this right now, since I have an assinment and an exam soon, but I can't help it. This chapter was difficult, since Kaoru's confusion returns! Aoshi is nonexistent in this chapter, since it's a band-function related thing. Yeah, I know it isn't fair to leave him out, but that's okay. I think I'll give him a little screen-time in the next one. Okay. The rundown: creepy stalker behavior by Tomoe, insistent kissing from Enishi, Sano's organizational and leadership skills, and Enishi's mood swings, as well as MAJOR confusion on part of Kaoru. If I were her, I would swear off men for a good six months until everything blows over! But anyhow, I think maybe I should warn you about the...heck no! Read and find out. Unless you're under the age of...thirteen, is it? Yep. Rated T. Okay.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Ruruouni Kenshin or any of the characters therein.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Warning Signs 

He hadn't moved for close to an hour now, and Tomoe was getting tired of waiting. Her position was actually rather uncomfortable, and she wasn't keen on remaining where she was. Perched atop one of the larger rocks near the lake, she had been watching Kenshin meditate for a long time now. How long did inner peace take? Shifting once again, she tried to bring feeling back to her legs. They'd fallen asleep some time ago. Her eyes still hadn't left him, though.

If there was one thing that characterized Yukishiro Tomoe, it was determination. Were a person allowed two characteristics to describe her, the next on the list would be that she was devious. And devious she was, because why else would she have taken a week off of work simply to observe the movements of a boy who was three years younger than herself? The fact that she had the chance to help her little brother didn't enter into it. He could take care of himself for the most part. It had simply been too long since her last relationship. She thought of Akira. Tomoe had loved him, ever since the first time she'd met him when they were little.

It was the day before they were to graduate high school when she went over to his house. The door to the house was broken in, and she panicked. She'd run through the house, calling for him, and finally found him in the back yard. After fainting and waking up, she called the police to report his murder. Since then, the thought of him always gave her pain. His killer had never been apprehended.

Akira's death broke something inside Tomoe, and it was mended with a new part to her personality. It was meddlesome, devious, and altogether unwholesome. She was aware of this, but couldn't make herself care. It had also caused her to have some amount of apathy toward her own life. She had, for some time, tried to drink herself to death. Then, she tried to work herself to death, and other various self-destructive methods, none of which worked. Of course, her mother had forced her into therapy, and then the psychiatrist put her on medication. Enishi said she seemed like a zombie most of the time. He always was a bit melodramatic, but it was slightly appropriate. Tomoe was actually proud of herself that she hadn't taken her medication for an entire week, and she was fine. No adverse effects, no episodes, and she hadn't even had a drink. Not a single one.

Now, staring down at the small red-headed figure near the water's edge of the lake, she concentrated all of her thoughts on how to make it so that he and that Kamiya girl did not continue their relationship. They _were_ in a relationship. She had seen them, walking down the street together, hand in hand. It made her ill. That little twit didn't know anything about anything, and she didn't deserve someone like Kenshin. Tomoe had also seen them in the park, on an impromptu picnic. He had kissed her. That really made her ill. She had nearly been literally sick.

Finally, the figure below stood, but made no move to leave. In spite of the chill in the air, he removed his shirt and the tie from his hair and took off his sandals, then went into the lake. She blinked. He had many scars. They were long and thin, and she couldn't think of how he would have gotten them. After a moment of wading, he was in up to his waist, and she watched him dive under the water. When he came back up, he was nearly twenty meters further into the lake. He repeated this process several times, and swam across the entire lake and back again. Once he was finished, he waded out of the lake again, squeezing water from his hair and smiling faintly.

Kenshin reached into his bag and took out a rather large towel and dried himself with it, then dressed himself and left. When he was gone, Tomoe slid down from the rock she had been on, and followed his example.

* * *

Kaoru looked discreetly over her shoulder. She and Kenshin were walking to school. It was Saturday, but there was a concert competition to go to. The wind ensemble was going to compete against fifteen others in the prefecture. "You mean she's been following you?" She saw Tomoe before the older girl ducked behind a neighborhood deli. "That's creepy. At least Enishi's open about it. He's not stalking me. The kid just likes to bug me at school. Maybe you should call the cops?" Kenshin shook his head. His hand drifted up to his scar. She had been following him for eight days now. It wasn't like she hid very well. He felt like an animal on one of those nature shows. The host always approaches the larger animals bit by bit, getting a little closer each time. 

It was really only a matter of time before she actually approached him. Kaoru grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his scar. With the hand, his thoughts were pulled back to the present. "Oro?"

Kaoru's eyes rolled. "Kenshin…you're spacing out again." She shifted the huge case on her back that she absolutely refused to let him carry. "So, what are you going to do about her?"

"Nothing. I think a reaction is what she wants. I don't give her one, maybe she'll go away. So, I pretend not to notice that she's there. Why should I care if she's following me?" He really didn't. He had Kaoru, and that was all that mattered. He didn't care about anything else.

"Because if she keeps doing it, I'll be forced to beat her to a bloody pulp, Kenshin." Kaoru's smile spread across her face, and her voice had sweetened to an almost unbearable degree. "I don't mean to be territorial, but we are dating, aren't we?" Kenshin smiled slightly, and gave a quick nod. He really felt like doing a happy little dance in the middle of the street when she acknowledged that fact. He'd been wanting this for so long now, even though he hadn't allowed himself to think about it…now that he had it, he wasn't going to ever let it go.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin shifted his instrument case to his right hand, and took her hand in his. "You don't think I'll let a little thing like a stalker come between us, do you?" They had now stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He raised a ginger-colored eyebrow at her. She held back a smile, and shook her head vehemently. Pulling gently on her hand and making her take a step closer to him, he kissed her cheek. "Good. Now that we have that straight, we've _really_ got to hurry, or we won't get good seats on the bus!" Kaoru's eyes widened. She grabbed his wrist, and he did not know how she had the energy to run with a thirty-five-pound, five-foot-long instrument case strapped to her back, but she did, and dragged him along with her.

Now standing at the bus in uniforms and with all of their music in hand, Kenshin no longer saw Tomoe lurking. "She's gone. I wonder where she got to?"

"Don't worry about creepy stalker-chick. We just have to concentrate on the task at hand." Sano's voice startled Kenshin, and he whirled round to see his friend, who had three snare drums in their cases strapped to his back, as well as a bag of drumsticks, mallets, and various other percussion implements hanging around his neck. Hiko secretly enjoyed Sano's antics, but he liked his strength more. The loud drummer was the wind ensemble's equipment manager, as well as the person who settled _all_ arguments within the group. Kenshin thought that Sano was more than equal to both tasks, since he did know when to get serious and actually had his priorities straight when it came to organization.

Hiko's quiet but commanding voice came from the exterior door of the music hall. "Line up for roll call." Immediately, the competition participants scattered like ants, and found their order in a matter of seconds, cases and music folders in hand, ready to be counted as attending. Once all names were called, Hiko handed a piece of paper to Sano.

"All right ladies, gentlemen, and freshmen." A few groans at this comment were heard. "Time for…_seat assignments, _Hiko-sensei? What's wrong with sitting where we like?" Sano's brows drew down in a sullen frown.

"I see you don't remember the _last_ trip we went on?" Hiko asked quietly, and then waited for only a second until Sano looked quickly away from him. "I've attempted to put people sitting with those that they will be _least_ likely to have a fistfight with. Just read the page."

"Takani Megumi, seat one, with _me?_" Kenshin nearly laughed as Sano's eyes grew comically wide. This lasted only for a moment, and his friend was once more calm and collected. Megumi was smirking covertly, and Kenshin shook his head. _Those two…_ "Sanjo Tsubame, seat two, with Myoujin Yahiko…" He continued on, and Kenshin zoned out until he heard his name. "Himura Kenshin, seat fifteen, with Kamiya Kaoru." A slight smirk, as well as an upraised eyebrow accompanied this announcement, and Sano continued. Once the list was complete, a partially groaning group of students boarded the bus, with minimal resistance to their seating arrangements.

* * *

Kaoru glanced behind her. Three seats back, sitting with a very bubbly Makimichi Misao, was Enishi. He leaned back in his seat, and stared out of the window. It was amazing to her how different he seemed now. He was quiet, and would not look at her. She supposed that she would have to talk to him soon. _Without_ getting close enough for him to kiss her. That would be a very bad situation. Kaoru quickly decided that at the first available opportunity, she should tell him outright that she and Kenshin were together, and that he would have to stop coming on to her. 

Yes, that would work. She was sure of it. So, as the bus started rolling, and she inevitably became sleepy, she leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder, and closed her eyes. In a few moments, Kaoru was wrapped in an un-troubled sleep.

* * *

Enishi folded his sunglasses and slipped them into his pocket. His hair immediately fell into his eyes, and he blew it out of the way, only to have it fall directly back where it was. She was a few seats in front of him, sleeping. He envied Kenshin. It was glaringly obvious that Kaoru loved him. It was probably that fact which hurt him more than anything else. He wanted to be the one she leaned on, the one who got to hold her. Enishi was jealous, but he was also resigned. There was no way that he could hope to be with her, especially now. And for this reason, his depression was complete. He didn't even have the energy to tell Misao to _just shut up_, like he wanted to. She was just far too perky, and it annoyed him to no end. 

He was well aware of the fact that he was wallowing in his own self-pity, but he couldn't help it. She had been about to say something really important the other day before Tomoe walked in. Kaoru could have put all of his fears to rest if his sister had not returned. She could have told him that it would have been possible to be friends, at least. That way, he could at least be near her, so that the void inside him could be filled, if only in part. All he was able to do, in the end, was steal a kiss from her. She had not protested, but she had also been taken by surprise. As he watched the green fields flash past his window, he had to try very hard not to allow his eyes to tear up.

For the love of all that was holy, why did Tomoe always have to ruin to most private moments of his life? Maybe she thought that she should make it so that he could be miserable with her? That, he thought, was a distinct possibility. She was direly depressed most of the time, unless she took her medication, and then she simply seemed indifferent to everything. He remembered a couple of years earlier when her boyfriend was killed. She went nuts, and first stopped eating, then started up again, but started drinking, then stopped that, and worked three jobs just to take her mind off of the fact that Akira was gone. She nearly died a few times. Once when driving home and swerving into oncoming traffic from sheer exhaustion, once when she had alcohol poisoning, and a couple of other times that involved illicit substances of other kinds.

Now, his sister was decently leveled out. She did seem unhealthily fixated on Himura, but Enishi thought that it was to be expected. He was much like Akira had been. Quiet, and idealistic, but Himura had some things in his past that though Enishi did not know what they were, he was sure that they were not the sort of things to be taken lightly. In spite of the fact that he had been suspended because of Kenshin's observant nose (he knew that it was his stupidity that got him suspended for drinking on school grounds), he respected the older boy. It was difficult not to. He had a quiet dignity about him that was only ruined when he was taken unawares, and made his characteristic general question, "Oro?"

His rambling thoughts continued like this for some time. They always came back to the same thing, though. There was something wrong. Kenshin and Kaoru, of course, seemed to be made for one another. Even Enishi could, albeit grudgingly, admit to that. But the wild card in the situation was Tomoe. She offered to 'help' him to get closer to Kaoru. That was suspicious. Yukishiro Tomoe _never_ did anything unless it had some benefit to herself. His eyes closed for a moment, as he tried to figure things out. He knew that if she helped him to be with Kaoru, then she would be able to pursue Kenshin, but that wouldn't happen, because Kaoru and Kenshin were so close that they had no secrets, he was sure. Kaoru had probably even told him about how he'd kissed her. That made him pause. It had felt so _good_ to kiss her, to hold her, and he missed it.

* * *

Kaoru jerked forward in her seat as the bus squeaked to a stop. "Ack! Why are we stopping?" Kenshin tapped her on the shoulder and pointed out of the window. They had arrived at their destination. Sighing, Kaoru waited for the fourteen seats ahead of them to get off of the bus, and then stood, taking down 'the behemoth' from the case rack, and let Kenshin carry her folder of music. They descended from the bus, and Kaoru looked around. 

The competition was being held on the campus of the local community college, since they had a large auditorium. The good thing was they didn't have to walk all the way across the campus, they were only three blocks away. After everyone was off of the bus, they started walking. Outside the concert hall, Hiko lined everyone up. "We will be performing sixth. That gives us one hour and forty minutes. You must stay in the building. If you watch the other performers, remember to be respectful, and clap, even if they're less than satisfactory." With that, he ushered them into the lobby, and they placed their instrument cases where they were supposed to, and Hiko settled in to watch their things while they either went to watch the others or ran wild through the building.

"I'm going to go to the restroom, Kenshin." He nodded, and went to talk to Sano. Kaoru went through a set of double doors and in a few minutes, had found the restrooms. On her way back out, she found Enishi waiting for her.

"Um…" She skirted him, and stopped for a moment about five feet from him. "Enishi, I—"

He shook his head. "I know. You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to say one thing."

"And that would be…?" She looked up at him, and couldn't see his eyes behind his hair. He really should get that cut. Kaoru was distracted by his hair, so she didn't notice when he stepped closer to her. Then, suddenly, she realized he was looming over her, and his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her close. "Enishi…this is a bad idea." He leaned down to her and smiled.

"I know. I can't help it." His lips met hers, and they were soft and warm, and her breath caught in her throat. After a long moment, he pulled away from her. His smile was sad now, as if feeling loss. "I will miss this," he said as he ran his fingers over her cheek. "Kenshin is lucky. I hope he knows that. If he doesn't, which I somehow doubt, you should tell him, or let me." His arms started to loosen, and she started pulling away from him. "Kaoru, be careful of my sister. I think she's up to something." Kaoru nodded, and then was taken utterly by surprise when he kissed her again. If the other kiss made her breathe stop, this one took it away altogether. He took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips against hers, coaxing them open, and she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She made a small noise like a whimper, and her knees started to buckle. Kaoru's hands clutched at his shirt to keep herself from falling. The weakness in her knees was so much that she really would have hit the floor if she had not held onto him.

His hands slid around her waist as he flicked his tongue against hers in a way that made her heart beat faster. Enishi pulled her against him, pressing her close, and made a low sort of moaning sound. Now able to breathe, Kaoru's short, ragged breaths were coming more erratically now. If there was one word to describe Yukishiro Enishi at that very moment, even in her own mind, it would have been: _sexy_. He was far too good at doing what he did to her, and she wasn't happy about that in the least. She loved Kenshin, with every fiber of her being. That was obvious to everyone, even Enishi. But the problem when it came to Enishi was, she _liked_ it when he kissed her. It set something on fire inside her, even though she didn't want to admit it.

A light haze had begun to form in her brain, so that when he pulled away from her, Kaoru's eyes had drifted shut, and she almost whimpered in protest. "Kaoru…" he breathed, and she opened her eyes to see him. Her breathing was still fast, and she blinked up at him now, surprised and confused. Why had he done that? Why did he have to kiss her like that…making her feel things that she hadn't known the human body was capable of feeling? Why did he have to speak in that low, rumbling, completely _sexy_ voice? Why did he have to—"Kaoru, I love you."

"What?" The strength went out of her completely, and she stumbled backward against the wall, blinking, then eyeing him in wild confusion. "No. You…you cant—"

"Why? I can't control it. I tried to tell you before, but Tomoe came in. I can't help it." He took a step nearer, and she held up her hands to motion for him to stop where he was. "I…I can't think of anything but you. I know I shouldn't, that you're with Kenshin now, but I really don't know what to do." Enishi started inching toward her again, in spite of her defensive posture. "I didn't mean to do that, just now. But it just happened. You felt something, didn't you?" His hands found her face, brushing unruly black strands from creamy skin. "You did. I could _feel_ that you did."

Kaoru felt like she was being sucked into some kind of vortex, at the center of which were his eyes. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she was being pulled, coaxed, and enticed by those black eyes. "Enishi, please…" What was she asking him? Please, but what? A moth was burned to death by the flame, she knew. It certainly felt like she would be burned alive. It wasn't fair, what he did to her. She didn't want it. She didn't. She didn't want to feel that burning under her skin, making her want to kiss him. Did she _really_ just think that? He was leaning down to her again, his lips not far from hers. God, she couldn't breathe. Inside her mind, she was screaming at herself to push him away, to run back down the hallway to where Kenshin was waiting for her. As much as she knew it was right to do that, she felt an alien sensation, identified as need. She _needed_ to let Enishi kiss her. Wait. What was she thinking?

She didn't _need_ him to kiss her! There was a vast deal of difference between needing something and wanting it. Kaoru pushed him away, realizing that it was really in her control to make him stop. She wanted him to kiss her, but it was simple physical attraction. That was something she could control, with practice. "Please, Enishi. Don't do that again."

He blinked down at her, looking very confused. Then, he seemed to become angry, clenching his jaw. "But you feel something for me…" he said this, not looking at her. His fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Physical attraction."

Enishi looked at her again, and there was a fire deep in his eyes that made her press herself against the wall to try to get away from him. The intensity of his gaze was frightening, and the emotion there was startling. "Kaoru, don't lie to yourself. I know physical attraction when I see it. There's something else there, and you know it." She shook her head, denying this. He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, then, when Kenshin kisses you, what do you feel?"

"That's not fair, Enishi. Kenshin and I are completely different. I love him, and I always have." Enishi's face changed again, hurt flitting through his gaze for a moment, then disappearing.

"And when I kiss you?" He stepped closer to her, almost touching her, but not quite. He leaned down, his lips hovering over hers, so that she could feel them without them actually touching her skin. Kaoru's heart sped up, and that almost-tickle across her lips became a kind of itch that needed scratching. He spoke again. "What do you feel right now, Kaoru?" He had not moved, and she felt his breath on her lips, causing a shiver to move through her at a pace that was so fast she couldn't control it. She did not say anything, so he pressed her against the wall, and she barely repressed the strangled whimper that tried to escape her. "Answer me. What do you feel _right now_?"

Swallowing hard, she said hoarsely, "Anticipation."

"And?"

"And I'm wondering…"

His voice was a low and irresistible growl as he said, "Yes?"

"…when you're going to kiss me and get it over with." Kaoru blinked. Had that actually just come out of her mouth? Enishi seemed surprised as well, looking down on her in a curious way. "What?" she asked, almost whispering.

He smiled faintly. "Kiss me."

"Excuse me?" She was actually rather shocked by such a demand, since she was trying _not_ to let him kiss her. Why would she kiss him? But then, his lips actually touched hers, a mere brushing of skin on skin, almost too lightly to be felt. Her heart nearly stopped, it felt so wonderful.

"I said…" he breathed, voice still low and rumbling, "kiss me, Kaoru. You want to. I know you do." His lips brushed over hers again, and the little jolt in her stomach was mirrored in the rest of her body as she couldn't take it anymore and took two handfuls of his shirt and pulled him against her. Their lips met, and to Kaoru's horror, _she_ was kissing _him_. Horrified or not, she was the one pulling him to her, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that screamed at her. Kaoru's eyes widened in abject terror, and she pushed Enishi away violently.

"Stop it. Just stop it, Enishi."

"But I didn't _do_ anything." He smirked.

Her voice became a growl. "Yes you did."

"What did I do?" He raised an eyebrow, seeming to know what she was going to say before she did.

"You know very well what you did." He stepped toward her again, but she stopped him. Taking his hand, she twisted it behind his back, and pushed him face-first against the wall. Wrenching that hand up to between his shoulder blades, she hissed at him, "Don't play innocent, Yukishiro Enishi. You made me want you. I won't let you do it again." He began to laugh in an uncomfortable way.

"Why do you fight it?" His quiet tone was not the one that made her want him now. It was the one that made her feel compassion. Damn him.

"Because I won't let some stupid momentary attraction ruin what I have with Kenshin." After she released him, she backed into the middle of the hallway. "I'll only ask you once, Enishi. Please stop. If you don't, it can only end badly." He raised an eyebrow.

"Kaoru, I think both of us know it will end that way no matter what we do." His smile was sad again, making her wonder how his mood could change so quickly. Once again, he stepped forward, toward her. This time, he did not touch her. He didn't come that close. "But you know, I can't make myself care. If I can't have you for myself, I won't try to keep you. But I don't want you lying to yourself, Kaoru. If you honestly felt nothing, then it would be easy. I could walk away. But you do." Damn him, he was right. She felt _something_, but what? Damned if she knew.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Just stay away from me, Enishi. I can't be around you if this is going to keep happening." His expression was crestfallen for a moment, and then he nodded.

"If that's what you want, I will. But if you change your mind—"

"I won't." Her voice was firm, and her face was set in an expression of grim determination. "And tell your sister to stay away from Kenshin." With that, she walked back down the hall, and through the double doors, leaving Enishi in the hallway, along with those damnable hormones that he seemed to carry with him. She absolutely hated being at someone's mercy like that. It was a good thing that she was able to snap out of it finally and physically abuse him for a bit to make herself feel better and get him to quit messing with her head.

When she got back to the lobby, where Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko were waiting for her, she was much less flustered. Kenshin said, "Are you okay, Kaoru-dono? I saw Enishi go to the restroom after you left. He didn't bother you, did he?" Kaoru simply shook her head. Kenshin didn't need to know about what happened in the hallway, at least not unless it became a problem. If Enishi bothered her again, then she would tell him.

* * *

**A/N: **Dum, de dum dum dum! The plot thickens. Oh, but she's _really_ confused now, isn't she? I love to make her all confuseled! 

**Kaoru:** I hope you're happy.

**antilogicgirl:** What do you mean, you drama queen?

**Kaoru:** You made me kiss him. _Again._

**antilogicgirl**: Oh, come on, you know you liked it.

**Kaoru:** That's not the point. I don't want to kiss Enishi. I want to kiss Kenshin. he's nowhere near as pushy.

**Enishi:** Hey, who are you calling pushy? You grabbed me, too.

**antilogicgirl:** That's enough out of both of you. I will NOT have you two bickering. You've been doing enough of that in the fic. Or maybe I should sick Sano on you?

**Kaoru/Enishi:** Hell no!

**antilogicgirl:** That's what I thought...


	6. Complicated

**A/N:** Ack! It's been months since I updated this story. For a while, I actually had writer's block. But, this came to me the other day. I hope you like it. Of course, I wanted to apologize for the long wait. But, I hope to have a lot more for you all this summer (hurray for the summer!). Now, I wanted to introduce to you my new idea: Tomoe really is an evil woman. You'll see what I mean. I have great plans for her devious nature. Ahem. Enough with the teasing. On to the chapter. Here, we have the aftermath of that lovely hallway incident between Kaoru and Enishi, Kaoru's girltalk with Yahiko, Yahiko's morals, Aoshi actually showing his hormones (oh, no! I know it's OOC, just a bit, but he does manage to keep it in his own head, so he's still got the restraint of a god), and finally, Enishi trying to talk his sister out of whatever evil plot I have chosen not to fully reveal as of yet.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Ruruouni Kenshin, or any of the characters therein. Noboshiro Watsuke, sole proprietor.

* * *

**Last time...**

She eyed him suspiciously. "Just stay away from me, Enishi. I can't be around you if this is going to keep happening." His expression was crestfallen for a moment, and then he nodded.

"If that's what you want, I will. But if you change your mind—"

"I won't." Her voice was firm, and her face was set in an expression of grim determination. "And tell your sister to stay away from Kenshin." With that, she walked back down the hall, and through the double doors, leaving Enishi in the hallway, along with those damnable hormones that he seemed to carry with him. She absolutely hated being at someone's mercy like that. It was a good thing that she was able to snap out of it finally and physically abuse him for a bit to make herself feel better and get him to quit messing with her head.

When she got back to the lobby, where Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko were waiting for her, she was much less flustered. Kenshin said, "Are you okay, Kaoru-dono? I saw Enishi go to the restroom after you left. He didn't bother you, did he?" Kaoru simply shook her head. Kenshin didn't need to know about what happened in the hallway, at least not unless it became a problem. If Enishi bothered her again, then she would tell him.

* * *

**Dodging Enishi**

**Chapter 6:** Complicated

* * *

Kaoru dropped the large case on the floor in her room. Kenshin had gone home, and said that they would meet up with Sano and the others for dinner. She'd been distracted all afternoon, unless they had been performing. There were only two things that took her mind off of any problems she had. One was music, and the other was her Kendo. The moment they had gotten onto the stage, she didn't look at Kenshin, and she didn't even notice that Enishi was on the stage, until it came time for his solo. The world simply seemed to melt away from her when she was engulfed in the sounds and rhythm, and it was what she lived for.

The same could be said for when she practiced her family's Kendo style. Of course, she needed a sparring partner, and Kenshin was a miserable excuse for one unless he was angry. He never took her seriously, and he never sparred to his full ability against her. It angered her to no end, and it didn't allow her to simply relax into her forms. She looked nervously around her room, then began to pace. Kaoru hated the fact that Enishi kept doing this to her. She loved Kenshin with everything she had, but she just had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen very soon where the Yukishiro siblings were concerned.

That was why, when she had enough of being cooped up in her room, with at least three hours until they were set to meet for dinner at Mario's, she pulled off her uniform and carefully dressed in her hakama and a tank top, throwing her gi top in a bag and grabbing her shinai and sandals on the way out of the door, intent on walking over to the dojo a block and a half away. Even if she couldn't spar with anyone, she could practice her forms, and use the dummies and punching bags to practice her Aikido.

She unlocked the door and took off her sandals, leaving them near the open door. When she flipped on the lights, she thought the place looked lonely. Only a month left, then she could start teaching again. Her father only let her teach during the summers. There were pictures of her father and grandfather at the front of the room, and she knelt in the middle of the floor, bowing slightly to each. From her kneeling position, she performed a set of stretches, loosening her muscles for the coming exercise. Kaoru let herself go, relaxing her mind, finally letting go of her restlessness. By the time she stood upright and still, she had only one thing on her mind: Kendo. That was all right with her. It was escapism, most likely, but it didn't matter just then.

Taking up the shinai she had left by the door, Kaoru went through the basic forms of her family's style, one after another, forward and then back, offensive then defensive and then did everything in reverse. She then did her stretches again, then started another set of forms, those that she had slightly altered to fit her own movements. Suddenly, she felt another presence in the room. Turning, the first thing she saw was a pair of icy blue eyes. _Oh, this is the last thing I need right now._ She sighed heavily and gripped her shinai, but let the point drop to the floor.

"Hello, Aoshi-san."

"Hello." He removed his sneakers, and bowed respectfully before stepping onto the mat. "I wonder if I may speak with you."

"Fine, but keep your distance. I'm having something of a bad day." He seemed a little confused at that, but she didn't really feel like explaining. "What do you need to talk to me about?" She settled down on the floor, shinai on her left side.

He sat down opposite her, five feet away. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. What I did was inappropriate. If I caused you any trouble, or confusion, can you forgive me?" Kaoru blinked. Aoshi was the least of her worries at the moment. Compared to Enishi, the dark, seemingly cold boy was a complete gentleman. He had much more restraint, in any case.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Aoshi-san. The only thing you did was show me that you have a heart. There's nothing wrong with that." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. While she thought he was surprisingly nice, she didn't think she would be very hot and bothered around him, unlike with Enishi. But like with Enishi, there was a kind of sadness that surrounded Aoshi. It made her want to know more about him. She felt a strange sense of loss when she was around him, which she did not understand.

When her eyes opened, she saw him watching her. "Kaoru-san, about what I said. I know that I said I would back off. But I would like to be your friend, if that is possible. My feelings for you are still the same, but I respect you enough to realize that the way you feel for me is _not_ the same. And, the bond you have with Kenshin is something that you should not risk." She sat staring at Aoshi. He was difficult to understand. When they had met in the park, he had been the same as he was now. On the one hand, there was Enishi, who seemed ready to do anything to be close to her. Then there was Kenshin, who…her mind became pleasantly fuzzy at the thought of him. And finally, Aoshi, who seemed to merely want to be around, content to keep his distance.

Smiling slightly, she said, "I'm glad that there are gentlemen left in this world. I don't think it would be a problem for us to be friends, Aoshi-san. So long as you know that friends is all we can be."

"I wouldn't dream of anything more." He bowed where he sat, and smiled, a little uncomfortably. "Please be patient with me, Kaoru-san. This is…difficult for me." She kept her surprise from her face. It was difficult for her to imagine anything being difficult for him. However, the look in his eyes said differently. The dark-haired young man looked away from her, his discomfort obviously growing. "I…I should go." He rose quickly, and started for the door. Just before he reached the spot where his shoes sat, Kaoru caught up to him.

"Aoshi-san, please. If you would like to be friends, it shouldn't be so hard. Just try to relax." He looked over his shoulder at her, then down at her hand, which was on his arm. His eyes were wide with alarm.

"Please. Don't touch me." She removed her hand, trying not to seem as surprised and hurt as she was. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-san. But if I let you touch me, it tests my self-control." Now, it was her eyes that widened, and she took a step back from him. It was so difficult to tell what he was thinking, she had no idea that he had felt anything of the sort until his eyes looked like he was scared of her touching him. Friendship with Shinomori Aoshi was going to be a delicate balance. She was going to have to learn the ground rules very quickly, or else she would end up in the same situation she found herself in with Enishi. Well, she'd nipped that in the bud, but she didn't want to confuse Aoshi any more than she already had, albeit unintentionally.

For some reason, she felt that if she were to accidentally set him off, it would be worse than with Enishi. Aoshi had what seemed to be infinite restraint, but she knew that he did have his limits. She had witnessed the extent of them in the park, and just now, had apparently been pushing them. "Hai, Aoshi-san. My apologies. Perhaps you would like to study with Kenshin and I for our History exam? Both of you do better in that class than I do, and I need all the help I can get." He nodded, seeming to think it wise for them not to be alone together. "Until tomorrow, then, Aoshi-san."

Customarily, she would give a friend a hug when they left. But since Aoshi had specifically said she was not to touch him, she settled for a little wave. He nodded back to her, that strange light of loss still behind his icy blue eyes. Kaoru almost wilted when he left. Being friends with him was going to be _very_ difficult. She wanted to know more about him, but for some reason, she was also afraid of what she might find out.

* * *

"Oi, piggy-chan, what happened today? You were all…nervous." Yahiko asked, eyes rolling slightly. Kenshin had not gotten to Mario's yet, and it was just she and Yahiko, since Sano had a date with 'the fox.' Honestly, Yahiko was surprised Megumi hadn't bashed his head in yet for calling her that. Though, he had to admit, it wasn't for lack of her trying. He watched Kaoru from across the table. "He messed with you, didn't he?" She was not looking at him. In fact, she was looking at anything _but_ him, which said he was on the right track. "What did he do?" She still didn't answer. "Come on, Kaoru, you can tell me. Not like I'm going to tell Sano. And I sure as hell am not going to tell Kenshin. I might not like that Yukishiro guy, but I don't want him to get murdered or anything." She glanced up at him nervously, then played with the straw in her soda. He sat, waiting. If he waited long enough, Kaoru's hatred of silence of any kind would take over, and she would spill the beans. 

"Yahiko…" she began, "you have to _promise_ that you won't tell."

Rolling his eyes again, he nodded and said in a droning voice, "I promise, piggy-chan, I won't tell a soul, or you can beat me to death with a shinai." That seemed to satisfy her morbid sensibilities, and she relaxed visibly. It was obvious that she needed to tell _someone _about this.

"He…kissed me." She said, looking around. Her back was to the door, so he motioned that he would watch for Kenshin. "I told him that it can't happen again. It shouldn't, so unless becomes a problem, I'm not sure I'm going to tell Kenshin."

"Are you sure about that?" Yahiko looked at her dubiously. He didn't like how she was acting. "This all seems like there's something more to it. Are you telling me everything?" She didn't look at him. Yahiko had to keep himself from huffing irritatedly. "Piiiiggy-chan…you're leaving something out. Cough it up. You'll feel better." She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, and then reached across the table, taking a handful of his t-shirt.

Blue eyes blazed warning at him. "Yahiko, I don't know that I _want_ to say that out loud. I don't even want to admit it to myself."

Now, most people thought that Myoujin Yahiko was dense. He put on a front, just like Sano did, which helped when he needed to surprise people, but he was in no way stupid, ignorant, or dense. He saw behind her words, and the look in her eyes. No more than six inches from her face, he said quietly, "You liked it? That's kinda sick, Kaoru. The guy's practically stalking you."

"No." She released him quickly, and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed.

"Whaddaya mean, no?" Now he was confused. Hadn't the guy attacked her in a hallway?

She heaved a sigh. "You know how Kenshin wasn't talking to me?" He nodded. "Well, there was a reason for that. I got this note on my desk, telling me to meet someone in the park after school. I didn't want to go at first, but then I couldn't help myself. I was curious."

"So it was Enishi?" He blurted out, interrupting her.

She smacked him on the side of the head. "No, you dim bulb. Shut up and listen. It was Shinomori Aoshi. He…sort of has a crush on me. But unlike Enishi, he's much more of a gentleman." She leaned on her hand, and seemed to be thinking back. "He was concerned for me, since he'd seen how Kenshin and I weren't talking. And when I told him about Enishi, he didn't seem surprised, but he thought I should have reported him, so—"

"Not like that would have done any good…"

Smack! "Stop interrupting! Now…oh. Kenshin saw me in the park with Aoshi. I barely saw him, and tried to catch up to him. While I was running—in the rain, mind you—I ran smack into Enishi, fell down, and knocked myself out. When I woke up, I was on Enishi's couch, and he was kissing me." He was about to tell her that the guy was sick, and that she was sick too for enjoying being stalked, but the next words that came out of her mouth stopped him. "He's so sad, Yahiko. Like…a little boy or something. When he drove me home, he apologized. Then he kissed me again, and it was different, somehow."

He looked at her for a long moment, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. Once he'd figured that she was, he shook his head. "This is bad. You like him. Definitely bad. But what about Kenshin?" Smack! Smack, smack! "Oi, what the hell?"

"Did I say I was going to go out with him? _No_, I most certainly did _not_. Enishi is an interesting person, and if he chills out, he might make a good friend, but I _love_ Kenshin. He's…"

"Here." Yahiko looked over her shoulder at the flash of flame-colored hair that had just caught his eye. "He's here."

"Oh." She smiled nervously, and then gave him the patented 'Kaoru death glare' to warn him off of repeating any of this stuff, even in his sleep. If only she knew how ineffective it was…Not like he was going to tell anyone anything. After an instant, she continuted speaking. "Well, in any case, there is one more thing. Enishi did say that Tomoe is up to something."

Yahiko's eyes widened. "That's weird."

"What is?" Kenshin asked as he got to the table.

"Your hair." Yahiko grinned roguishly as his friend sat, and dodged Kaoru's hand when it tried to smack him again. "Okay, okay! Piggy-chan was just telling me that when she went to the bathroom this afternoon, Enishi told her that his sister is hot for your body and is trying to steal you away from her." Kenshin's face turned a vague shade of pink, his scars remaining pale against the color change. Yahiko couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Sano would be proud, you little miscreant!" She smacked him again, and then huffed as Kenshin restrained her.

"Please, Kaoru-dono. Do you want us to get kicked out again?" That calmed her down. Yahiko watched as Kenshin's arm slid behind Kaoru, and squeezed her in a half-hug. If it had been Yahiko in Kaoru's position, he would have been utterly ill at ease. But piggy-chan seemed to be just fine. In fact, her face was a mask of sheer bliss. She leaned on Kenshin, putting her head on his shoulder. It turned his stomach. They were going to finish their previous conversation later, and she was going to get an earful from him. He was not amoral, the way his brother seemed to be a lot of the time, but quite the opposite. In his mind, Kaoru was stringing along not only Enishi, but Kenshin as well, and possibly Aoshi. The whole situation had the potential to turn into a violent mess.

Now that everyone was present, Yahiko waved at his friend, Soujiro, who worked as a waiter. He had obviously noticed the lack of bloody confrontation at the table, and was ready to take their orders. When the smiling young man walked over, he said, "You guys finally ready?"

"We'll take the usual, minus one order of bread sticks. Sano's not here." Soujiro's usual serene smile turned into a face-splitting grin, which was rare.

"So, that will be two large pizzas, one pepperoni, one ham, the one with pepperoni has half of it with mushrooms, and the one with ham has half pineapple." All three friends nodded, and Soujiro excused himself to put their order in. Yahiko looked at the couple sitting across from him. He knew that they would be fine if not for the 'other men' in Kaoru's life. If he were three feet taller, and a morality-free zone the way Sano was, he would just go and talk to them, and maybe use force where Enishi was concerned. As it was, he felt more comfortable talking to Aoshi. Yahiko was certain that if he tried to talk to Enishi, he would lose his temper and get his ass handed to him.

So, he resolved himself to speak to Aoshi after the Kendo Club's practice on Monday. Suddenly, Kaoru seemed to remember something. "Oh, Kenshin, I saw Aoshi this afternoon. Is it all right if he studies with us tomorrow for our history exam? He wants to try to be friends." Kenshin seemed to think about this for a moment, and to Yahiko's surprise, nodded in agreement. Kaoru squealed delightedly, and grabbed Kenshin's face to kiss him. Yahiko's face turned pink, and he looked away from them. Why did she have to do that sort of thing in public? It was so very embarrassing…

* * *

"You are all dismissed. Remember to practice the new forms." Kenshin said, and started gathering his things. Aoshi watched him. There was a kind of deadly grace about him, which Aoshi knew he had, as well. But in the smaller boy, it seemed much more pronounced. Perhaps it was his small size…Whatever the case, he felt a little more at ease around him since he'd been to that study session the day before. The problem he had was not Kenshin. Where the redhead was concerned, he knew exactly where he stood. He was a fellow instructor, a classmate, and a new friend. His trouble lay with Kaoru, as seemed to be the norm of late. She was always at the forefront of his thoughts. 

He had arrived first at her house the day before. Kaoru had answered the door in her Kendo clothes, minus the gi top, which meant she wore only the hakama and a tank top, and he had to steady himself, making very certain that he kept his eyes on her face. Her parents were not at home, which made him considerably more uncomfortable than he had been when he had to tear his eyes from the smooth skin around her collarbones. Aoshi closed his eyes as he remembered this. He took deep breaths, making sure not to let his agitation show on his face as the room emptied.

Kaoru had taken his hand, in spite of his protests, and pulled him into the kitchen, where she had him sit down. She had offered him something to drink, and a snack if he wanted, as well. Aoshi knew that she was trying very hard to keep from being overly friendly, but with Kamiya Kaoru, it was next to impossible. He nearly smiled at that. But then he remembered the way she moved around the kitchen, all business, but still managing that strangely wild grace only she seemed to possess. Aoshi had found himself unable to tear his eyes from her. It wasn't altogether clear to him why he seemed to be completely infatuated with her, but the fact that the feeling was there was altogether enough to occupy his mind.

In his mind's eye, he could see her face, almost smell the intermingling scents that had assaulted his senses as she had greeted him at the door. The slight tang of sweat, mixed with a lightly flowery scent that he could have been mistaken about, but was almost sure had to be lilies. Her smile had been broad and welcoming, and Aoshi had felt a stab of pain in his chest when he saw it. That smile, however beautiful, was nowhere near as brilliant as those she reserved strictly for Kenshin. What would he give to have her smile at him that way, if only once?

His self-torture was interrupted by his noticing that one of the students was still in the room, waiting at a respectful distance. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Myoujin Yahiko. Nodding for the boy to approach, he watched Kenshin's short friend rise and move toward him, then kneel, and bow. "Aoshi-san, I was hoping that I might be able to talk to you about Kaoru." Aoshi's heart was in his throat. Had she told the boy? If so, how much did he know, and would he tell Himura? He nodded warily, and the boy continued to speak. "I know that she's being…a little…friendly with you. She said you were studying together, with Kenshin. But I do also know about your…attitude toward her." The boy was obviously choosing his words carefully. This raised Aoshi's opinion of the usually brash underclassman.

"Aoshi-san, I hope she's not leading you on. She can't say no lately, it seems. Kaoru's too nice for her own good, and she's _way_ too curious. If she did anything inappropriate, please forgive her." Aoshi simply sat staring at his student. He was apologizing for her? Clearly, his estimation of Yahiko had been completely off. He was showing a depth of character, and an amount of honor that he had previously thought to be beyond the reach of anyone related to Sanosuke.

"Yahiko-san, do not worry yourself. She has done nothing to overstep her bounds." He decided that this boy was one that he could be completely honest with, since the same courtesy seemed to have been extended to himself. "If anyone has acted improperly, it would be me."

The boy's eyes narrowed at him, and his voice came out sounding just as suspicious as he looked. "What do you mean?"

"I kissed her."

At this news, Yahiko shut his eyes tightly, and it was glaringly obvious that he was trying not to blow up at him. His voice came out low and dangerous. "Why?"

Aoshi's eyebrow twitched upward. "I would think that would be altogether obvious." When the expression on the other boy's face did not alter, he sighed. "Because I like her, Yahiko-san. More than I should."

"And you're using this friendship as a way to get close to her? For what purpose?"

"I just want to be around her. She's a wonderful person, Yahiko. I'm sure you don't need to be told all bout her. You know her very well. It may sound…trite, but I feel more alive when she's around." Aoshi knew that he sounded extremely strange. He could hardly believe the words that had just come from his mouth, so he didn't expect Yahiko to believe them, either.

The spiky-haired youth made a disdainful face. "Eew. Puppy-love. Geez, you people make me sick. Aoshi-san, if you don't mind me saying so, you've got it bad. And it's too bad for you, because she's got it bad for Kenshin. In fact, it's too bad for Enishi, too. He's apparently stalker-nuts over her." His frown deepened and he continued, "If you want to be friends, that's fine. I don't have a problem with that, since I respect you and all. But if you so much as lay a finger on her in a way that makes her uncomfortable, I'll personally see to it that your life becomes a living hell." The threat was completely serious, and held within it all of the threats of violence and malediction that the boy could muster. Then, he suddenly broke out into a grin, and added, "And I say that with the greatest respect to your position." He then bowed so low that his forehead touched the floor.

"Yahiko-san, please. I know you care about Kaoru-san. But threats are not necessary. I can control my feelings, unlike Yukishiro."

Yahiko straightened back into his sitting position, the threatening glare back on his face. "You damned-well better. If not, I'm sure that Kenshin won't be at all pleased with you. Honestly, I would love to see the fight that results." The malicious glint was back in his eyes, and Aoshi was suddenly stunned by how greatly the boy resembled Sanosuke in that moment. Blackmail? He sighed.

"Very well. I promise to keep a respectful distance from Kaoru-san. Is that agreed?" The boy nodded gravely, and Aoshi allowed a tiny smile to cross his lips. "Now, go shower and change, Yahiko-san. It's getting late, and I'll be closing the dojo soon." With that, he nodded as the boy bowed his exit. Kaoru's friends were all very interesting. There was Kenshin, who was an enigma in himself, Sanosuke, the thug and surprisingly chivalrous protective older brother type, and apparently Yahiko, who was highly sensitive to what was going on around him in spite of the front he presented to the world. "Very interesting, indeed."

* * *

"Enishi, let go, you're hurting me." He certainly couldn't tell. Tomoe's voice was just as monotonic as ever. He released her wrist. "What is your problem? I thought you liked the girl?" He narrowed his eyes at her. 

"You don't give half a shit about Kaoru. All you care about is Kenshin. And I _will not_ allow you to hurt either of them. If you hurt Kaoru, you can be certain that he'll not want a damned thing to do with you. And of course, I'll never forgive you. If you hurt Kenshin, it will also hurt Kaoru, and I can't have that either." She was now leaning on the counter in the kitchen, looking back at him with a smirk on her face. His sister was quite possibly the most infuriating person on the planet. "What are you smirking for?"

Her dark eyes fixed him with a very intense glare. "Because, my dear, dear, confused little brother. You are beyond help. But I, as a loving older sister, will give you the help you so desperately need." Enishi advanced on her, and took hold of her arms. She merely looked impassively up at him and continued, "And I will be able to be with Kenshin once they've parted ways. He'll need someone to comfort him, after all. Once he finds out what a little slut he's been dating." Enishi let go of her. A small muscle at the corner of his mouth began to twitch, ever so slightly. She wasn't serious. She couldn't be.

"Are you making threats?"

Only one word can characterize Yukishiro Tomoe's smile. _Chilling_. And Enishi suddenly felt as if his heart had turned to ice when she smiled up at him. Tomoe picked up her soda, and began walking out of the room. As a last ditch effort to stop her, he said, "What would Akira say, Tomoe?" That stopped her quick pace. She now stood motionless, her back to him, and he could hear the soda can's thin aluminum straining under a certainly white-knuckled grip. "Well, nee-san? What would he say, if he saw you now? Is this how you honor him?" The can gave way, and the brown cola spattered the floor, the carbonation hissing Tomoe's agitation.

Slowly, she turned back to him. The dark liquid clung to her hand, which also seemed to have begun bleeding from clutching the metal container. Her voice, for once, held emotion as it came out in a breathless whisper. "How dare you even speak his name to me, Enishi?"

Taking a very deep breath, Enishi stepped toward his sister. He pulled the can from her, and placed it in the sink, guiding her slowly over to the faucet, so that he could wash the blood away. "Nee-san, I just don't think that this is a good idea. Do you want to ruin more lives?" His sister's un-injured hand came around to slap his face, but he caught it, silently thanking Kenshin and Aoshi for the Kendo lessons. "Tomoe, it's too late to be defensive. Neither of us will have what we want. I can't help the way I feel about her, and you can't help your feelings for Kenshin. But I know that what I feel can't have any real result. There will be no happy ending for me." She shook free of him.

"Enishi, how…how can you say that?"

"When was the last time you actually looked at them, the way they look at one another?" He wrapped a dish-towel around her hand. Enishi could see the defiant and desperate light in her eyes. His own eyes narrowed. "You haven't taken your meds lately, have you, nee-san?" She looked away from him. Sighing, he pulled her out of the kitchen, and to their bathroom upstairs. "Come on. No arguing. You're going to take your pills, Tomoe. You can't go on like this…" Then, for some odd reason, Enishi felt a stabbing pain at the base of his neck, and he crumpled to the floor. The last thing he saw before everything went black was his sister's smiling face.

* * *

**A/N:** Suspense! I hope you all liked the chapter...

**Enishi:** Um...that hurt!

**antilogicgirl:** Don't be such a baby, darling. It's all for a good cause.

**Enishi:** (mumbling) Sadist...

**antilogicgirl:** (rolls eyes at Enishi) Oh, Aoshi, how did you enjoy your part?

**Aoshi:** I don't know. I'm not sure I like the desperate undertones.

**antilogicgirl:** But it makes you more human! I don't want people really thinking of you as a block of ice! I admire you too much to let them.

**Aoshi:** I can take care of myself. You don't need to defend me. (looks around for Kenshin) Would I be able to kiss Kaoru again?

**antilogicgirl/Kenshin/Enishi:** ...

**antilogicgirl:** And you think you're not desperate?

**Aoshi:** I never said that...

**Kenshin/Enishi:** We feel you pain...

**antilogicgirl:** ... Well, I guess there's just something about Kaoru. Guys just dig her.


	7. A Dangerous Game

**A/N:** Oh, why did this take so very long to write? Well, for one, I was on vacation for a month and a half. I did get some done, but I got a great amount finished in the past couple of days. So, without further ado, the warnings. Oh...mention of craziness, Enishi's foul mouth, and Kaoru gets _really_ angry and starts hitting inanimate objects. I tried a different style of writing for this chapter. I wanted to wran you that it might seem to skip around a lot, since it switches back and forth between two separate groups of people. You know how the earlier chapters had a little note that said it was based on events of my life? Well, I got tired of re-hashing old memories. That kind of therapy never did me any good, really. So, the moment Enishi turns out to be a decent human being...that's where the "true to life" part ends. The only other possible warning I have for you is that they talk about Akira's murder. They discuss crime scene photos...eew.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters therein. Nobuhiro Watsuke, sole proprietor.

Thank you to the reviewer **Lynn-Minmay** who pointed out my misspelling of Mr. Watsuke's name. Ahem. Gomen, my dears.

* * *

**Last time...**

"Are you making threats?"

Only one word can characterize Yukishiro Tomoe's smile. _Chilling_. And Enishi suddenly felt as if his heart had turned to ice when she smiled up at him. Tomoe picked up her soda, and began walking out of the room. As a last ditch effort to stop her, he said, "What would Akira say, Tomoe?" That stopped her quick pace. She now stood motionless, her back to him, and he could hear the soda can's thin aluminum straining under a certainly white-knuckled grip. "Well, nee-san? What would he say, if he saw you now? Is this how you honor him?" The can gave way, and the brown cola spattered the floor, the carbonation hissing Tomoe's agitation.

Slowly, she turned back to him. The dark liquid clung to her hand, which also seemed to have begun bleeding from clutching the metal container. Her voice, for once, held emotion as it came out in a breathless whisper. "How dare you even speak his name to me, Enishi?"

Taking a very deep breath, Enishi stepped toward his sister. He pulled the can from her, and placed it in the sink, guiding her slowly over to the faucet, so that he could wash the blood away. "Nee-san, I just don't think that this is a good idea. Do you want to ruin more lives?" His sister's un-injured hand came around to slap his face, but he caught it, silently thanking Kenshin and Aoshi for the Kendo lessons. "Tomoe, it's too late to be defensive. Neither of us will have what we want. I can't help the way I feel about her, and you can't help your feelings for Kenshin. But I know that what I feel can't have any real result. There will be no happy ending for me." She shook free of him.

"Enishi, how…how can you say that?"

"When was the last time you actually looked at them, the way they look at one another?" He wrapped a dish-towel around her hand. Enishi could see the defiant and desperate light in her eyes. His own eyes narrowed. "You haven't taken your meds lately, have you, nee-san?" She looked away from him. Sighing, he pulled her out of the kitchen, and to their bathroom upstairs. "Come on. No arguing. You're going to take your pills, Tomoe. You can't go on like this…" Then, for some odd reason, Enishi felt a stabbing pain at the base of his neck, and he crumpled to the floor. The last thing he saw before everything went black was his sister's smiling face.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** A Dangerous Game 

"Hiko, I wonder," The man sitting across from him drew on his cigarette, then exhaled slowly. The music teacher nearly coughed, but since that would be rude, he merely leaned back in his chair. Saito was an old friend, from a time when Hiko and he were not in such honorable professions. When he was twenty, he'd pulled Saito from the burning building that would have been death for both of them, and they'd vowed never to return to the life they once led. The man watched the red smoldering tip of his cigarette burning, and continued, "I wonder if that boy of yours is all right. As I understand it, from my nephew, he's being followed."

If Hiko Seijuro weren't acquainted with him, he would goggle at the man. He had ways of getting information that went beyond what one would normally think of as prudent. For instance, using his nephew, Soujirou Seta to gather information from the high school on potential criminal elements. The boy was extremely intelligent, and confident in his abilities, but Hiko wondered that he was altogether stable. No matter. Those issues would resolve themselves eventually. Sipping his sake, he sniffed. "By whom is Kenshin being followed?"

"I'm sure you remember Yukishiro Tomoe."

* * *

"Damn it, Tomoe…" Enishi sat up blearily, looking around. He'd been beaten down by a five-foot-two-inch tall girl with major emotional problems. And no medication. The room was familiar. When his vision cleared, he recognized his bedroom. Somehow, she had carried or dragged him here, and put him on the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the mattress, and went shakily to the door, swearing under his breath at the strange half-dizzy feeling. He clutched at his head, hoping that the oddly muffled quality of his thoughts would somehow solidify. Enishi cursed again when he found his sister had locked him in. Whirling around, he searched his room for any clue as to his sister's intentions. On his desk, there was a note, written in her tight, regular hand. 

_Enishi,_

_Be a good boy and stay in your room. I'll be back later to take care of you. _

_Love,_

_Tomoe_

"Like fucking hell I'm staying in here." He went to the window. After pulling it open, he stuck his head out. Perfect. The drainpipe was nearby. He grumbled to himself as he sat on the windowsill, "Crazy bitch'll probably gut me if I do..." Now, all he had to do was get down it without killing himself.

* * *

"The girl who found Kyosato Akira dead a few years ago?" Hiko remembered both the girl and the boy. He'd taught Akira, and the boy had been a promising pianist. Tomoe had always struck him as a bit off-kilter. Though why he thought he could judge the sanity of others, he did not really know. He was certain that he was most likely one of the least sane people he knew. Saito's nod set the wheels in his mind to turning. "Is there any evidence as to why she is exhibiting such behavior?" 

Hajime Saito smiled wolfishly and blew out another breath of smoke. "My nephew tells me that he overheard Himura speaking with the Kamiya girl and Myoujin Yahiko. They said that Tomoe's got some kind of crush or what-have-you." Something told Hiko that it wasn't just out of the goodness of his heart that Saito had decided to tell him this. He quirked an eyebrow at him, and the man nodded. "I _have_ been monitoring her actions over the past few years. You took all those psychology classes. Why don't you take a look at this, and tell me what you think." A folder was slid across the sticky bar-room table toward him.

After looking for a long moment at the pale manila paper, he took it up, and opened it. His eyes widened. "Is all this true?" When he looked up at Saito, he saw that small smile that said all he needed to know. "Attempted suicide…alcohol poisoning…heavily medicated…" His eyes flew over the pages. Then, he got to the transcription of the call to the police department, when she reported the Kyosato boy's murder. At this, his eyes narrowed. "Is she the only one you've been monitoring?"

* * *

"Kaoru! Telephone for you!" The girl happily took the cordless phone from her mother as she ran past, on her way to the pool in the back yard. It had been her intention to do laps, but she could wait if she had a phone call. 

"Moshi, moshi."

There was a slight panting on the other end of the line, then she heard Enish's voice. "Kaoru, are you okay?"

Confused, she said, "Yes, why?"

"I'll explain when I get to your house. Call Kenshin and get him there too. Anyone else you trust would be good too…No...on second thought...is there anywhere we can talk away from prying ears? There's something up with Tomoe." Enishi sounded extremely distressed. What was going on?

"The family dojo just up the street. I'll have people meet us there in an hour. How's that?" Enishi agreed hurriedly, and hung up. This was bad. She was starting to worry. It was just after dark, and she tried hard not to chew on her lip like she always did when she was nervous. Punching Kenshin's number, she tapped her foot nervously on the still-warm paving stones. When his gentle voice came over the line, she let it all out in a rush. "Kenshin, I need you and Sano and Yahiko at the dojo in an hour. Please, hurry. It's important." He started to stammer and ask her what this was about, but then agreed, finally noticing how upset she was. Then, she called Sano, and gave him the same speech for he and Yahiko.

After thinking for a long moment, she thought hard for the newest phone number she knew. After dialing it, her ear was greeted with a deep and very calm voice. "Moshi, moshi. Shinomori Aoshi speaking."

"Aoshi, I need you to come to the dojo, right away. Something bad is about to happen, and I need all of the people I trust to be there." He agreed quickly, sensing the tension in her voice just as Kenshin had. There was an icy feeling in her stomach. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Saito shook his head. "No. We've also been looking at her younger brother. The boy's got a temper, and obsessive tendencies. He may have an..._unhealthy_ relationship with his sister." Hiko shook his head, wondering at the allegation. 

"No, I don't think that Enishi and Tomoe are having some kind of incestuous affair. That's impossible. Kenshin's told me that Enishi is trying to steal Kamiya Kaoru out from under him." Saito smirked. He had his theories, and he would follow them through. Nothing Hiko said would change that. "Well, I will say this. From what I have read here, and it is only a cursory analysis…I would say that closer monitoring may be necessary. And, I might need to tell Kenshin about this."

"By all means. Forewarned is forearmed. But Hiko,"

"Hai?"

"Tell them all to be careful. Your students…the ones involved. Myoujin, Sagara, Kamiya, Himura…they all should be careful. I am not certain what might happen. What is your recommendation, then? Keep a close watch?" Saito crushed his cigarette in the ash tray, watching the smoke curl around his hand.

Hiko nodded, and said, "Yes. But you may take that file to a _qualified_ psychologist. I only minored in the stuff. In fact, let me give you the name of my old professor. He's one of the few that are actually still alive." Scribbling a name down on a scrap of paper, he stuffed it inside the folder and handed it back. "Gensai is a good man, and if I call him before you get to him, he'll be more than willing to help. He specializes in abnormal psychology. Remember to be polite, Saito."

"Arigato, old friend." Saito put the folder back into his satchel, and Hiko rose to leave. "Hiko," Saito's hand was on his arm now. That must mean that he was completely serious. He very well knew that Hiko did not like to be touched. "Call me if you notice anything suspicious." Nodding, he gently shook free of Saito's hand and took his leave. On the way home, he wished that he'd had more sake. Perhaps he should get some?

* * *

Aoshi was the first to arrive after Kaoru, punctual to the point of being obsessive. He found her sitting on the floor, chewing nervously at her fingernails. There was something about the air in the dojo that was utterly tense. She looked up quickly, and beckoned him over. "What is going on, Kaoru-san?" Aoshi removed his shoes. After placing them next to the door, he seated himself next to her. She did not answer, but continued watching the open door nervously. He was not going to push her. So, he merely sat there, watching her stare at the door and biting her nails with sharp little clicks. 

For a time, he watched her. There was something which was truly agitating her. He wanted nothing more than to make it all go away, so that she could smile again, even if it was not at him.

Not five minutes later, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Myoujin Yahiko arrived. They all questioned her, Sano most sharply of the three, but she said nothing. Kaoru continued to watch the door, her anxiety rising by the moment. Who else was coming? When he asked the others, they professed ignorance. A few minutes later, Yukishiro Enishi stumbled into the door, rumpled, dirty and seemingly bewildered. Aoshi stared at the boy, whose eyes looked hunted and rather paranoid. When Enishi saw Kaoru, relief flooded his face. After toeing off his shoes, he walked shakily over to them. He collapsed in front of Kaoru, took both of her hands and breathed, "Thank God you're all right." He stared at Kaoru as if she would disappear. He then bowed his head, and his shoulders slumped forward, causing his shirt to shift, revealing an angry bruise where his shoulder met his neck.

The dark haired girl's blue eyes widened in shock upon seeing this injury. "Oh my God! What--Enishi? Are _you_ all right?" When her surprise subsided, Kaoru shuffled forward on her knees, and pulled his shirt aside. Aoshi's eyes narrowed at the large, green and purple marks from where he sat, looking over Yahiko's shoulder. In a worried tone, Kaoru said, "What happened? Did Tomoe do this?" Aoshi's eyes narrowed as the younger boy looked up at Kaoru. He nodded. "But…why would she do that?"

Kenshin rose from his place on the floor. His tone had gone lower, and he closed the door and locked it. "Before he explains anything, Kaoru, we need to put some ice on that bruise." She nodded, and Aoshi watched the red headed boy move around the room, collecting a pillow, a narrow futon, and a chemical ice pack. When he cracked it, he placed it gently on the fresh bruise. "Help me move him, Sano." The two boys lifted Enishi, and placed him on the little futon.

"Make with the explaining, Yukishiro." Sano was not sounding pleased. Aoshi watched Kaoru's face closely. She was worried about Enishi. For that matter, Kenshin looked as if he were, as well.

When Enishi began to speak, his voice was dull. "Tomoe. She isn't taking her medication. She knocked me out and locked me in my bedroom. Got rid of the phone, too. I slid down the drainpipe." He looked at Kaoru again, and sighed. "I thought she was going to come after you, Kaoru. She's hell-bent on getting her hands on Kenshin, and I thought…I don't know what I thought. But I didn't want anything to happen to you. And Kenshin should know, too."

Aoshi leaned back on his elbows. This was a surprising turn of events. Yukishiro Enishi must feel very strongly for Kaoru to shimmy down a drainpipe and walk—half dazed—all the way over to her house. It was apparently his idea to gather them all here, as well. "Yukishiro-san," Aoshi said, "have you called the police?" Enishi shook his head. "Don't you think we should?"

"There's no need for that." A voice behind them said. They all turned to see Soujiro, standing in the doorway. When had he arrived? And how had he even gotten past the lock? Aoshi looked suspiciously at the fourteen-year-old. He had a shrewd look about him, which was not quite covered up by the cheerful exterior that he put up. The boy closed the door behind him, and quickly removed his shoes.

Kenshin stiffened as the younger boy approached. His voice became the low growl that Aoshi had only heard once before. "My very own police escort. What are you doing here?" Now Aoshi considered himself to be intelligent, and not at all slow on the uptake, so to speak. But this situation was killing him. He didn't know what was going on, other than the fact that something bad had just happened. It was almost enough to make him want to pull his hair out.

"I could ask you the same thing, if I didn't already know what was going on, Kenshin." Leaning against the wall again, the boy took in the group with a sweeping glance. "You all have _no idea_ how much trouble you're in." Enishi tried to sit up, but Kaoru pushed him back down. Soujiro smiled over at Enishi. "Your sister…how well do you know her, Enishi?" The boy being addressed could not speak. He was just as dumbfounded as the rest of them. Except, it seemed, for Kenshin.

"Spit it out, kid, before I beat it out of you." That surprised Aoshi. He looked at Kenshin, who had just said something he thought would only come from Sano. There was something behind the red-head's eyes that made him flinch. Soujiro did not seem surprised by this, nor did he seem at all put off by it. He simply slid a back-pack from his shoulders, and opened it, pulling out a bright red envelope. Tossing it over to Kenshin, he nodded at him, indicating that he should open it.

Aoshi and the others drew closer. From within the confines of the envelope, Kenshin drew a series of photographs, all depicting a crime scene. Kaoru couldn't look at them, so she concentrated on making Enishi remain lying down. The photographs were gruesome. Aoshi did not recognize the young man in them, but he did recognize the wounds. He picked up one of the photographs, studying it. "This person was killed with a blade. And it wasn't done quickly, either."

Soujiro nodded, saying, "Very astute, Shinomori. Now, take a look at the hands. His wrists were bound, as were his ankles." Aoshi could see the rope-burns on the young man's wrists, and though there were no pictures of his ankles, he would take the other boy's word for it. He still did not understand.

"If he was bound, then where did the ropes go? Why were they removed?" Sano was looking at the first photograph. He squinted at it. "Soujiro," he said quietly, "Who is he?"

"Kyosato Akira. Yukishiro Tomoe's boyfriend, who was murdered three years ago. You remember, don't you, Kenshin?" The red-head nodded. "Akira lived next door to you, didn't he?" The others turned to look at Kenshin, who only nodded. "You weren't home that day, _were_ you?"

Kenshin stood, and walked directly over to where the younger boy stood, handing him the red envelope. "No, I was not. I was with Kaoru and her parents in Nagasaki. What's this about, Soujiro?"

The dark-haired boy seemed intent on taking things at his own pace, however. He ignored Kenshin's question, instead walking over to where Enishi lay. Coming to rest on his knees, he looked down at the prone young man with his strangely intense gaze. "Your father collects antique katana, does he not, Enishi?"

"Yes."

"Two days before Kyosato Akira was murdered, he filed a report, stating that one of his most valuable katana had been stolen, yes?" Enishi nodded. Soujiro seemed satisfied. "Before either of you ask," he said as he glanced at Sano and Kenshin, "I got these photographs and the reports in my backpack from my uncle. I believe you know him, Sano?"

"Saito? He's letting _you_ help him with an investigation? Wow. So, Mr. Wizard, what's your take on this, and how does it involve us?" Sano eyed Soujiro curiously. Aoshi did the same, since there was obviously more to this than he had originally thought. Some of it was beginning to come into focus, though not much. The more he thought about it, the more that cold weight seemed to settle in his stomach.

* * *

Kaoru had a strange feeling that she was in the middle of some weird slasher-film. Her mouth had gone completely dry, and had she not already been seated, she would have fallen over. Looking down at Enishi, she knew that he was coming to the very same conclusion that she had. Kaoru's small hands clamped down over her mouth, stifling a squeak. Soujiro smirked at her. "Hm. I see that the very last person that I would have thought…You're much smarter than I thought you were, Kaoru-san." 

Yahiko looked confusedly at Kaoru, who was pale and seemed as if she were going to faint at any moment. "You okay, piggy-chan? What's wrong?"

Enishi smacked Yahiko weakly on the back of his head. "Haven't you figured it out by now, Myoujin-baka?" Frowning, he said, "My sister is not right in the head. Her boyfriend was murdered a couple of days after one of my father's katana just up and disappeared. Now, think. What the hell could it possibly mean?" Yahiko's eyes widened instantly, horrified realization surfacing in them.

Aoshi seemed as if he were frozen to the spot. Kenshin rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands, sighing tiredly. Sano frowned, and looked at Soujiro. "So, why are you here, Mr. Wizard? Why are you telling us this?"

Soujiro smiled again, softly. "I'm dedicated to the same cause my uncle is. As soon as I graduate from school, I'm going into the police department. He's letting me help him so that I can get some experience. But right now, the academy can wait. My top priority is seeing Yukishiro Tomoe put where she belongs."

"The funny-farm?" Yahiko's voice was innocent and curious. He was not joking in any way.

"For one who is criminally insane, perhaps. I wonder, though. Is she?" The young would-be detective mused aloud, sounding far too calm for any of their liking. Kaoru looked around at the boys in the room.

Enishi was almost unresponsive. His movements were sluggish, and that had little to do with the horrible bruise on his neck. Sano was looking ready to kill someone. Yahiko was still simply shocked. Aoshi was staring shrewdly at Soujiro, as was Kenshin. She gnawed at her lower lip.

The next words that came out of Kenshin's mouth made her gasp. "So, you're thinking that she needs to be put away before she kills me, right?" Soujiro simply nodded. The redheaded boy smiled sadly. "I can't say that she wouldn't succeed. Kyosato-san was relatively skilled, and exceedingly determined. He would not have died easily. If it came to it, I might be forced to kill her."

"Kenshin!" she heard herself cry out in a pleading voice, "What are you saying? Are you planning on dealing with her on your own? This is a job for the police!" When she tried to stand, she found that she was being held back by Enishi, who had hold of her right wrist, and also by Aoshi, whose hand was on her left shoulder. Looking from one boy to the other, she started to panic. "What is this? You people are crazy! Soujiro, please talk some sense into them!"

The young man was looking from Kenshin to Aoshi, then to Enishi. The exceedingly fast gears in his mind were turning at top speed, and to her everlasting horror, it looked as if he were actually considering allowing them to help. Kaoru simply settled down on the floor again, and forced herself not to jump up, grab the nearest shinai and beat the living hell out of each and every one of them. It took—needless to say—nearly every bit of cold, hard self-discipline she had.

"I would have to wait and see, Kenshin. Uncle Saito might have objections to involving any innocent civilians. Especially if you are already in danger." Kaoru's heart eased a little. Finally, someone was being sensible.

"Well," Sano said, "I'll see what I can do, at least." Everyone except Yahiko was surprised. He smiled wolfishly, and said, "I _do_ know a few people of a less than honorable variety. They could look around for her. If she's hiding anywhere in the city of Tokyo—anywhere that they have their eyes and ears—I'll know in a matter of hours." Kaoru blinked at him, disbelieving. Finally, he explained why it wouldn't take long. "A girl like her would stand out in the better places to hide."

While this course of action would put none of them in danger, she still thought that actual cops should be handling things. When she said so, she was rebuked. "Kaoru-san, please. I think that we will need to consult my uncle." Soujiro's polite tone was almost enough to drive her absolutely insane. She made a sound that was a near-shriek of frustration.

"You people are all totally barking mad! What in the world are you going to do? You're not a cop yet, Soujiro. And you!" Her hand rose, pointing an accusing finger at Kenshin, "You! You're not killing anybody! I can't believe you're even considering this! Kenshin, you'll be arrested, and go to prison…" she somehow found the strength to pry both Aoshi and Enishi's hands off of her. "I can't let you do anything that will put you in danger. I can't let _any_ of you do that." She had forced herself to her feet, and was now looking at them all. Their faces were all filled with shock. She still hadn't gotten through to them. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. Taking a very deep breath, she walked over to one of the training dummies—a wooden one, with two-inch-thick wooden appendages in various places for striking practice—and took out her frustrations on it, bare-handed.

Striking the wood again and again with her fists, she muttered things under her breath. "Idiots," was growled as she struck the top of the wooden post. "Foolish…stupid…brainless!" These words accompanied blows to the left arm of the dummy, and finally, when she yelled "Inconsiderate retards!" The wood gave way with a resounding snap, echoing off of the walls as the arm flew across the floor in splinters. Kaoru sank to the floor, hands bloodied, and leaned on the dummy, crying softly.

* * *

Kenshin, along with the rest of the boys, stared at Kaoru. She was a bloody, crying mess. He couldn't react fast enough. When he finally did move, he was not the first to get to her. It appeared that Aoshi recovered slightly faster than he did. The tall young man lifted her easily from the floor, and all Kenshin could do was watch as Kaoru buried her face in the front of Aoshi's shirt and soaked it with tears of anger and frustration. He knew that she only wanted him to stay safe, but he was sure that her worry was at least in part misplaced. 

"That's enough." Surprisingly, it was Enishi who spoke. Kenshin's eyes glanced over at the boy who had pushed himself into a sitting position and was glaring forcefully at the intruder. Soujiro was returing the death-glare with only mild curiosity. "Soujiro, I think you should leave." When the boy tried to protest, Enishi shot him a warning glare. "Leave, or I'll get up, and I'll _make_ you leave."

Nodding, Kenshin stepped forward, speaking in a low but rather threatening voice to the younger boy. "Go and speak to your uncle. Get as much information about the situation as you can. If it can be handled without our help, do it. But if anything requires my—or any of our—assistance, make absolutely certain that everything is done through official channels, Soujiro. If Tomoe is guilty of Akira's death as you seem to think, she is very dangerous, and I don't want any of us getting hurt. Got it?" The smile on Soujiro's face faltered only for a moment as he nodded, and he slipped out of the door silently.

Finally, Kenshin turned to where Aoshi still held Kaoru. She was still crying. He approached them, and tried to take her from the taller boy, but she was clinging blindly to the dark fabric of Aoshi's shirt, and shied away from his touch. Seeing her this way was more painful than any physical wound he had ever sustained. Kenshin wanted to hold her, to tell her that everything would be all right, but he couldn't. She flinched when he smoothed her hair away from her face, and it was like someone twisting a dull knife in his chest. After a long and very tense moment, Aoshi leaned down to whisper in her ear. She looked up at him, blinking. He smiled down at her kindly, and she seemed a little calmer. Kaoru looked around at the rest of them, who were all frowning in concern. A bit sheepishly, she wiped the tears from her face with the back of a hand. This action only spread blood from her knuckles over her cheeks.

The image was more than Kenshin could take. He rushed forward, and pulled a small handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood away. The last thing in the world he ever wanted to see was her blood. Aoshi looked at him, and a silent understanding appeared in his eyes. Kenshin knew at that moment why Aoshi was cradling her so protectively. His eyes strayed to Enishi, and he saw the same expression in the younger boy's eyes. Things certainly seemed to be getting complicated, didn't they? He sighed.

"Aoshi-san, can you take her back to her house? I'll take care of Enishi. Please make sure that her mother does not have a heart-attack, and I will see her later." As much as he hated the thought of being away from her, he needed to ensure that Enishi was safe. Blue eyes narrowed for an instant, then he watched Aoshi nod. Kenshin wasn't sure what he would do with Enishi, but he knew that the boy couldn't go home. Where would he be safe from his sister? He could think of only one place. Leaning down to Kaoru, he kissed her forehead. "I'll come to see you later, Kaoru-dono. Please, let your mother take care of your hands."

* * *

The small group dispersed, Sano and Yahiko leaving first. Aoshi forwent his car, opting to carry Kaoru all the way back to her house. Kenshin locked up the dojo, and helped Enishi to walk. It was only three blocks, but the boy was heavy. "Where are we going?" Enishi's voice was thick. Not for the first time, Kenshin wondered whether he had been drugged. 

"I'm taking you home with me. Hiko will know what to do. And, if you're not safe with _him_, you won't be safe anywhere." Enishi nodded, simply leaning on the shorter frame Kenshin provided. The situation was tense. Kenshin, for all of his pretense, was far from stupid. He knew very well how both Enishi and Aoshi felt for Kaoru. But it simply was not in him to hate either boy for it. He couldn't bring himself to despise them as he thought he should. Enishi, as well as Aoshi, was the least of his worries at the moment, however. Kenshin's main concern was the fact that Tomoe seemed to be extremely unstable, and had some kind of obsession with him.

How far would she go to make sure that he did as she wanted? Would she hurt him? Or Kaoru? Yahiko? Her own brother was not immune to her rage, so how safe was anyone else? A few moments after he thought this, they were walking up the drive at the house he shared with Hiko.

After propping Enishi against the clapboards of the house, he fished his keys from the pocket of his pants, and unlocked the door. When he entered, he found Hiko sitting in the kitchen, a jug of sake open. Sipping lightly, he turned to see the two boys enter. "Kenshin?"

"Hiko, I think we have a problem."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it. That was a b to write. 

**antilogicgirl:** --waves little card in the air-- And...it's Tomoe...in the hall...with a candlestick!

**Sano:** --blinks-- You've got problems.

**antilogicgirl:** Shut up, bird-brain. Or do you want a fluff scene with Megumi?

**Sano:** Shutting up.

**Enishi:** Did she _have_ to hit me so hard?

**Tomoe:** Yes.

**everyone:** ...

**Soujiro:** I appreciate you giving me such a large part in the chapter, but did I have to turn out to be the "bad guy"?

**Kenshin/Aoshi/Enishi:** ... You made her cry! Of course you're the bad guy!

**Soujiro:** Actually, it was Kenshin who did that. I just gave him the opening.

**antilogicgirl:** Enough out of you, idiot. No more crime scene photos for you. --yanks away red envelope--

**Aoshi:** (to self) At least I got to hold Kaoru again.

**antilogicgirl:** cough**desperate**cough

**Kaoru:** It isn't desperation. It's fluff, and I think it's cute.

**Aoshi:** --blinks-- **_Really_**? --mentally punches air with fist while inner Aoshi does a dance of joy--

**antilogicgirl:** I rest my case.

**Aoshi:** ...


End file.
